This Time Around
by StephyLynn
Summary: A few months after the fire of the Opera Populair, Paris' Theater Magnifique is being haunted by the Opera's infamous Opera Ghost and he has taken a great interest in the theater's star pupil. Could this be Erik's new chance at love, at acceptance? Based
1. Strange Invitations

We all know the story of The Phantom of The Opera. We all know how tragic it was for Christine to leave with Raoul. We could all see that love had driven the poor, pitiful soul of the Phantom mad. Erik loved her and in all his life he had wanted just one thing, to love and be loved in return. Christine, a child, left with Raoul for selfish reasons. Christen needed security and she knew that Erik could never giver her that, or so she thought, but of course Raoul could. To an observer one would say that the poor soul of the Phantom was just not destined to be loved. But only God would see Erik's true soul. Only God could give him true love.

Ch 1. ♪

The city of Paris was always a fun and exciting place to live. People were always living a wild and adventurous life. The Paris Opera Populair had burned down and with it, the music all of Paris loved so much. Paris's Theater Magnifique was in high demand now, and the managers welcomed the booming ticket sales.

M. Michel Dubon was a very respectful man. He took a tremendous amount of pride in the performances that the Theater Magnifique put on. He was a man who truly loved his work. But he was a man who loved money, his greed often lead to many bad decisions. He was from a wealthy family, brought up in the south of France. He moved to Paris when he had left home to search the options that many had said Paris possessed. M. Dubon had become a political advisor to a few wealthy men and started making a great sum of money. It was not until her invested some of his money into the cotton industry that he was finally able to work for himself. After earning enough money he bought the Theater Magnifique. He then went in search of a partner.

The second manager M. Patrik Gustav was of the German decent. His parents had left Germany for the start of a new and better life. Although they did leave Germany for no apparent reason, M. Gustav flourished under the environment in Paris. He had blossomed in to an articulate, intelligent, nice, caring man. He, on the contrary, had never actually grown up over money and as a risky boy in the midst of his youth invested everything into the cotton industry. When his luck turned and he became one of Paris' most wealthiest men he then decided to invest what he had already received into the Theater Magnifique. M. Gustav had known of M. Dubon from their profits in the cotton industry and they soon became good friends, deciding it would be wise to run the Theater Magnifique together. Needless to say all of his investments eventually paid off for him.

The star pupil of the Theater Magnifique was seventeen year old girl who was given the name Anna Peré. She was an incredibly short girl with a wide set frame but the face of an angel. Anna had pouty, sensual lips and lighter than air brown eyes. Although she was a small girl she had a personality as big as some of the richest men in Paris. But many did not know that Anna had a voice just as big as her personality and just as heavenly as the music the angels play on their harps up in heaven. Anna won the affection of everyone she met, and if she was disliked it was by people jealous of her talents. Anna was truly considered a gift from God.

The days at the theater were like any other. The managers usually received a note from the infamous Opera Ghost. His demands were quite simple, he always instructed that Box Five be left empty for his personal use, that his salary of fifty thousand francs was always to be paid at the beginning of each and every month until he said otherwise, and that Anna Peré was to always be the lead in any production put on by the Theater Magnifique and if they did not obey his commands, well then a disaster beyond any of their imaginations would occur. Both the Theater Magnifique's managers were both cowards so they obeyed this unknown creature of darkness.

Like any other morning Anna Peré would wander to the theater's magnificent stage. She usually used this time to reflect on the things going on in her life, her empty life. Anna truly did have the love of everyone she met, the respect of her fellow colleagues, and the love of Andrew Caldwell, Duke of Paris. Anna would stand center stage and sing. She would sing of all the things she had lost, her birth mother who was only but a teenager at the time Anna was born. Anna's mother was a small girl named Kimberly Macron and once her mother had found out that she was with child, she threw Kimberly out on the streets.

Kimberly had no where to live and decided it would be best to leave her daughter in the company of someone who would take care of her. So she decided to leave Anna at the doors of the Theater Magnifique. Upon leaving her there the ballet mistress Madam Kathryn Burbon had found Anna and decided to take her in as her own child. Anna had always felt a void without knowing her real mother, but she truly loved her adoptive mother above all else. No one would ever replace Madam Burbon in Anna's heart.

Like most mornings Anna would sing. The theater company did not allow operas to be performed; they saw themselves strictly as a theater company and only that. Anna would sing notes so beautiful that it could have made the angles up in heaven cry. Most of the time when Anna would sing, she would sing so loud that you could not focus on any other thing besides her booming voice. Anna would sing when she thought no one was watching or at least she thought no one was watching. But for the passing months after the destruction of the Opera Populair Anna was indeed being watched. In the wee hours of the morning when she would sing she was being watched. She was being watched by a man who had been denied by fate the chance to truly live, denied by fate the chance to truly be loved, denied by fate the chance to show compassion.

He was a man of darkness, the living dead some would say referring to the distortion of his face. A man at the very height of his potential, while all the while he was never allowed the chance to show his true God given talents. If you knew Erik you would not see a distorted creature rather a true genus, who was so cruelly shunned from society. Filled with so much pain and sorrow it was very hard for him to truly show compassion for anyone. But as he had watched Anna for the last thee months he had begun to feel his heart lift. The burden of hurting Christine with the many murders he had committed was finally starting to fade. With every note Anna sang he felt a sense of rejuvenation come over him. He would have never thought it possible but maybe he was truly falling in love with Anna. Erik felt the need to find out.

The productions the Theater Magnifique were some of the greatest ever performed. They were some of the most romantic, bring you to tears performances you could have ever asked for. Anna Peré was one of Paris' most loved actresses, Anna possessed charm, beauty, and above all else talent. She was the Theater Magnifique's lead actress and had been since she was fifteen. Anna was now seventeen. She was deeply loved by the Theater Company and their patrons, and mainly by the managers. The new production of Romeo and Juliet was in rehearsals and moving along at a steady pace. The new production was to be the star attraction for the end of the season. Things had been going along like normal, the ballet rats were rehearsing in the background and the understudy for Anna, Madam Kathy Degas, was throwing her usual fit.

"Why is it that she always gets the lead for these productions," Madam Kathy wailed over the music, " she has been getting lead roles since she was fifteen and I have been acting a fair good amount of time before her."

M. Gustav was just standing taking her tantrum like a boy getting a beating for trying to steal a cookie from a cookie jar.

" I am just as good as she is wait hell I am far better than her, but no she is the little twit who gets all the lead parts and all the glory that comes with those leads and they all should belong to me." She shrieked even louder

"Well it seems like someone is a little full of themselves." Anna heard M. Richard Cann speak in her ear.

M. Cann was the Theater Magnifique's leading man and was Anna's best friend. M. Cann had been late to rehearsals that day.

"Well Romeo it is about time would you not say?" Anna said smiling at him.

"Stop teasing I know how you hate tardiness but I had a late night last night." Richard said giving Anna a wink and the most devilish grin he had.

"You pig." Anna said laughing as she hit his stomach but only to once again be interrupted but Madam Degas raging voice.

"Gustav I demand that you recast me as the lead right now." She demanded to M. Gustav. "I have been acting longer than that whore. I deserve this part more than she does Gustav."

Her words had caused the whole company to gasp.

Anna just stood there with blazing eyes before she finally spoke. "Madam Degas it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been acting longer than I have been alive." Anna said meaning to insult her age.

"You insolent bitch." Madam Kathy said back rudely and quite shocked at Anna's words.

"Madam shut up and get on with it." Anna yelled once more growing angrier and angrier with each breath. "If we need your service we will notify you at once." Anna said pausing before she finished. "But I am quite positive that we will not been needing your services any time soon." Anna finished with the most satisfactory grin ever.

All that Madam Degas could do was huff loudly off the stage. She had looked as if she had just been slapped in the face by the devil himself.

"Well I now know to never upset you," Richard began grinning. "You are quite frightening if you care to know."

"Oh Richard stop it." Anna said still quite angry by Madam Degas.

For the remainder of the day the theater company rehearsed their scenes and finally around six o'clock they decided to bring an end to rehearsing.

"Anna I will see you tomorrow." Richard said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Okay and remember to be on time tomorrow, please Richard." Anna said returning his kiss on the cheek.

"Okay I will try." He said teasingly.

Anna was making her way through the stage area to go and wind down in her dressing room, from the stressful day of rehearsals, when she was suddenly stopped by the two managers.

"Excuse me M Dubon, M. Gustav you gave me quite a fright." Anna said smiling at them.

"Oh please forgive us Anna but we have some urgent news to discuss with you." M. Dubon began but Anna quickly cut him off.

"Is it in reference to the Opera Ghost?" She asked worriedly.

For the last few weeks the mysterious Opera Ghost seemed quite taken with Anna and had been leaving strange notes to the managers complementing them on the fact that they featured Anna as the star pupil of the Theater Magnifique. Indeed the Opera Ghost seemed quite taken with Anna.

"No Anna it is not a note from the Opera Ghost but a note from the Vicomte de Destler." M. Gustav said politely as the confusion showed on her face. "I know you do not know who he is but he had offered to pay a great sum if you were to go visit him at his home tonight to provide a little bit of home theater." M Dubon replied.

"Do you wish me to go?" Anna asked them, not entirely believing that they would send her off like this.

"Yes Anna we would like for you to go." Gustav answered, shame covered his face.

He truly did not want to send Anna off like this; he cared for her like most did. He wanted her to be safe from harms ways.

Anna could not believe this but she figured there was no reason to protest their instructions. "Okay I will go." She said skeptically.

"Wonderful Anna the carriage will be ready in one hour so please do not dilly dally." M. Dubon said walking away.

"One hour." Anna said hardly believing that was all the time she had as she looked at M. Gustav.

"Anna I am sorry but it is out of my hands." Gustav said rubbing her shoulder. "Be safe Anna." And with that he too left leaving Anna standing there dumbstruck.


	2. A Compelling Meeting

Ch. 2 ♪

Erik had left the Theater Magnifique after the rehearsals ended. He was praying for a miracle not that he prayed much, he truthfully did not have much faith in anything anymore. As he rode back to his large estate, Erik though of the woman he lost, Christine Daae. She had left him alone in his lonely solitude, alone for his heart to decay and vanish. Christine had been selfish in leaving him and he knew that, but he knew he could never hate her. He could resent her some, but never hate her. Erik never thought another woman would capture his heart again but it seemed as if God was giving him a second chance. He received a feeling of acceptance from Anna and he wanted to explore his feelings for her.

As he approached the gates leading into his estate he took one last look at the road behind him. It would be the road that brought his next greatest love, or so he hoped.

As Anna was being driven to this complete stranger's home, she could not help but wonder what was being held for her there. Anna desperately wanted to know who this mysterious Vicomte de Destler was. She had known who many of the noblemen were in Paris since she was dating Andrew, The Duke. But she had never heard of the Vicomte de Destler. To her this was in fact a complete mystery.

As the carriage carried on down the long road, carrying her farther and farther away from the only home she had even known of, it began to thunder storm.

"Great this is all we need on a night such as this." Anna said flatly.

Anna wondered if maybe this was a sign as to how the rest of the night was to carry on. The sound of the thunder grew louder and louder as if howling at her to turn back, making her incredibly uneasy, and the sky had turned to the darkest shade of blue, but one could say that its color was really black. The trees seemed to be screaming at her, yelling cries of warning, telling her something fearful lies ahead.

But Anna knew that she could not turn back now. No, she would have to accept what was lying in front of her. Anna knew she could do this with no fear. She would have to do this with no fear. At least that was what she had told her self.

The gates leading into the Vicomte's property were enormous. Each had an intricate design, they were truly beautiful. On one side it held a deign of Heaven. It showed the angels flying listening to the word out our Lord. It showed how much peace came from this one man. The art showed the look of love and acceptance upon the Lord's face. It showed his feelings of compassion towards all his angels. On the other half of the gate it painted out a scene from the fiery pits of hell. It showed the devil laughing evilly at the pathetic souls that had apparently not been good enough to go to heaven. It showed all the pleasure he received from tormenting these poor people. You could see, just by looking at his face the true hatred he felt towards everyone.

The house itself was breathtakingly beautiful. It was just as beautiful as the Theater Magnifique's exterior, the walls colored with beautiful hues of gold and blue. Those two colors always sparked a twinkle in Anna's eye. The house was defiantly beautiful and Anna knew who ever was paying for her services was probably paying a great sum. Anna was escorted from her carriage by the Vicomte's personal assistant, M. Tom Winslet. As she was being walked through the house, her breath was caught in her throat. The inside was far more magnificent than the outside had led on. Again the walls and furniture were beautiful shades of blues and gold and in other rooms the colors were fiery reds and blacks. Anna could tell this was a man with two different sides

One good and one bad.

"Miss Peré." M. Winslet spoke, getting her attention. "Good evening. I assume you have made it here in one piece?"

Anna politely smiled back at him. "Yes M. the ride up here was quite lovely"

He smiled back showing he was pleased. "I am Tom Winslet, the personal assistant to the Vicomte de Destler." He said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Your master is a Vicomte." Anna stated already knowing the answer.

"He is not one by birth, his title is purchased, but yes mademoiselle he is a Vicomte none the less." He said warmly.

"M. Winslet, do you mind cluing me in as to who this man is?" Anna asked him. "I am afraid I know nothing about him." Anna said, her nerves starting to take over.

"I am very sorry mademoiselle but even I, who work for him know nothing of him." He said sadly. "The Vicomte is a very private man and very threating."

That word caught Anna's attention.

"Is he dangerous?" Anna asked, fear starting to take over in her.

"Mademoiselle you have nothing to fear, my master shall be here shortly." M. Winslet said closing the doors to Erik's monstrous library. "You will be fine." He told her finally leaving.

Anna, in that second, felt so helpless as she fell to the floor. "Oh God I hope so" she told herself.

Erik stood behind the large glass mirror in his library. He stood there for a few moments just studying the expression on Anna's face. She was frustrated and extremely frightened. Even from where he stood, behind the mirror, he could sense all her pent up anxiety. Erik knew her tension came from not having any idea as to who her new employer was. He finally decided to calm her nerves. Erik, after all, did want her to trust him.

The music started to grow louder in Anna's ears. It was like nothing she had ever heard before. Her feelings of fear and anxiety slowly melted away into pure pleasure. She had never felt like this before, but Anna knew she wanted to feel more. The music she was hearing only brought a few words to her mind and although she never quite understood where they came from she began to sing them out loud.

"Come to your Angel of Music." She sang, pausing before she continued. "You are my Angel of Music." She finished opening her eyes.

Standing before her was the tall dark figure of Erik, Vicomte de Destler.

Anna felt her heart stop beating in that very instant. She knew not what to do. Anna could feel her cheeks grow warm and surly redder with each passing second. She stood up to meet him, bowing out of courtesy.

Erik's breath stopped and his pulse quickened, how could she have known those words? Had she even sung those words? Erik wanted to say no but he knew that his ears did not play tricks on him; she had indeed spoken those ungodly words to him. Erik could not think of what to do. She was now standing staring at him. She had just bowed for him. What was he to do?

Make her leave?

No, he knew he did not want that.

"Where did you learn those words?" Erik asked her trying very hard to remain calm.

Anna looked up, her fear returning inside her. The Vicomte was a very intimidating man, tall and elegantly dressed; he could surly make any woman or man for that matter quiver with fear. But still she did not know what to say.

"Where did you learn those words from?" he asked again, still remaining calm but defiantly more demanding.

Anna finally spoke, her voice but a quiver.

"I have never even heard those words M." Anna managed to get out. "I have only just thought them up." She said looking at the floor.

She expected to be met with silence but Erik decided to speak.

"You have just thought them up out of the blue?" He questioned her again, but this time he forced her to stare deep into his eyes, their faces only inches apart. The fear suddenly became stronger in Anna's small frame.

"Yes M. I just thought them up." Her lips started to quiver, her fear in him consuming her.

Erik saw the fear he had put in her and immediately regretted being so forward with her.

"Mademoiselle Peré please forgive me, I never intended to be so forward with you." Erik said apologizing to her.

"No, it is fine, I am fine." Anna said wiping away the tears she never realized she had shed.

"I am very glad to see that you accepted my invitation." Erik said quickly changing the subject. "It gets a bit lonely out here." He said as he caressed her face.

This brought Anna aback. "M. Vicomte, what may I ask are your intentions with me?" Anna asked him accusingly.

This did not offend Erik. No, it only amused him.

"Mademoiselle, trust me, if I wanted you for you body alone," Erik said laughingly. "You would have known by now." He finished.

Instead of relieving Anna it only angered her. "Then what in God's name do you want me here for." She asked growing impatient.

"You wish to know what it is I have brought you here." Erik asked her trying to rile her up a bit more.

"Yes, I wish to know." Anna said, losing patience.

"I brought you here to sing for me." He said knowing he was trying her nerves.

Anna had always loved to sing, but that was something the Theater Magnifique did not allow. Although she had never sung in an actual production, she often believed she could do well at it. The theater had made sure she was strictly an actress. The managers had never allowed her to share her special gift of music. Anna could not figure out how this man would know of it.

"M. Vicomte I cannot sing." Anna said trying to play off her surprise. 

As she looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes were piercing right through to her very core. His gaze sent shivers through her spine.

"Mademoiselle why lie to me?" Erik asked her taking a seat at his desk. "You fear me, so why lie? Are you not afraid I will find out your lie and make you pay for it, or have you not thought that far ahead?" He asked her, finding amusement in the situation.

Anna remained silent, thinking to herself. Erik was intriguing her, and she liked it.

"Would you do such a thing?" Anna asked as the butterflies in her stomach grew as her gaze caught his.

Time seemed to stand still at that moment. Then faster than the blink of an eye, Erik had run over and maneuvered Anna to where her back was right up against his chest. Their breathing becoming synchronized. One hand held her stomach against him; the other was caressing her ivory colored neck.

It seemed an eternity before he spoke once again.

"Do you truly believe I would hurt you?" His mouth rested right up against her ear. His voice was hypnotizing, and Anna longed to here more of it.

"Do you truly believe I can sing?" Anna retorted back, she had always possessed a clever wit.

In seconds Erik had whirled her around so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Anna saw the pain in his eyes from her words. Why did she feel the need to keep her gift from him when he so eagerly wanted to cherish it?

Finally Erik once again broke the silence.

"I do not think you posses the talent to sing." He said seductively as he leaned into her ear before finishing. "I know for a fact that you posses the talent to sing."

Anna was almost too shocked to speak. But there was little to keep her mouth quite.

"M. le Vicomte." Anna started as he softly loosened his grip on her. "What makes possibly think that I have talent?" Anna asked. "I am an actress not an opera singer." She stated simply.

"Anna, tell me, why do you feel the need to hide such a beautiful talent?" Erik asked her his eyes still piercing through her.

"What is your name?" Anna asked forgetting about his question.

Anna saw the look of hesitation in Erik's eyes before he finally spoke.

"My name is Erik." He stated simply going back to what he had asked her before. "Now, Mademoiselle tell me why do you feel the need to hide your gift?"

"Explain to me Erik how could you, a man whom I have never met before, know I have a talent like the one you speak of." Anna said slowly gaining more confidence in herself. "I have only just met you." She finished as she sat down next to him.

"Anna I do not know much about you but I will tell you this." Erik said to her, in the most seductive voice Anna had ever heard. "I know you have the talent I desire and it is that talent for which I have brought you here."

"What reason then, have you brought me here?" Anna asked her anger starting to bloom once more.

Before Erik thought, he was speaking to Anna words she would never truly understand, or at least he hoped she would never understand.

"To make my music come alive once again."

Anna did not know how to take what Erik has spoken to her. What could he have possibly meant by that?

Erik scolded himself. He prayed to God that Anna would never have to find out about his past.

About the music he had once inspired in Christine.

It felt like an eternity before either one of them spoke. Anna sensed something when she looked at Erik. He was in love with her; she could see it in his eyes. He loved her yet he knew nothing about her. Anna soon saw the embarrassment in his eyes; she did not want to make him feel foolish. No, she did not want to do that, she wanted to comfort him, make him feel like he was not alone.

"Are you a composer?" Anna asked gently touching his arm, showing genuine interest.

"No, not professionally, but yes I have composed a few pieces here and there." Erik responded thinking of his fateful Don Juan Triumphant. His thoughts were interrupted by teh sound of Anna's voice.

"It was you who was playing that melody earlier, wasn't it?" Anna asked. The look on his face answered for him.

"Yes it was I." He answered still looking away from her.

"Answer me truthfully." Anna told him. "How do you know I can sing?"

"A few months back I was going through some hard times." Erik began; memories that were wished to be forgotten were now coming back. "You were my only joy most of the time. I would go in and watch you and you would sing." He stated. "You would sing for me." Erik said as he brought his face closer and closer to her.

"Who are you?" Anna asked complete enamored with Erik.

He stared into her eyes, as if he was searching for something. Soon his lips curled into a devilish smile.

"I am your Angel of Music." He said still smiling.

Anna looked deep inside her eyes and felt a feeling she had never felt before. All she could do was smile at him. She continued to look into his eyes and saw it. Erik did love her, and he knew she knew it.

"You are my Angel of Music." Anna responded drawing her face closer to Erik's.

"Come to your Angel of Music." Erik said still smiling.

"Angel of Music." Anna whispered right before Erik's lips met hers'.

The moment their lips touched Anna felt jolts of electricity go through her body. She had never felt this type of intensity when she kissed Andrew. His kisses were nothing compared to Erik's. There were millions more thoughts going through Anna's head but the one that stuck out the most was that this, Erik and her felt so right.

Erik had only one thought in his head besides the thought that this, Anna and him felt unbelievably right. But the thought that scared him to his very core was, what would Anna think if she truly knew who he was? What would Anna think of him is she knew of the things he had done in his past?

Erik did not think he could take that pain again, the pain of losing another love.

As they parted Erik saw the look in Anna's eyes, she cared about him. As he looked at her knew she could grow to love him. She would grow to love him. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, just staring at one another. Erik was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Anna you can not go back to the theater tonight." Erik said still looking at her. "It is awful at there. You will stay here tonight." He said finally rising as he straightened out his clothes.

"Okay." Was all Anna could manage to get out.

"Tom will show you to a room." Erik said as he walked over to the doors of the library, only turning around to meet Anna's eyes again. "Sweet Dreams Anna."

"Good night." Anna said not hiding her disappointment in his leaving.

Erik nodded once again and turned and left.

Anna was left alone inside the room, which only seconds before held Erik and her reaching the deepest parts of their souls. Anna knew that Erik would never hurt her, and yet she was still frightened of him. But Anna knew what it was that scared her; it was the mysterious mask that rested on the right side of his face.


	3. Getting to Know You

Ch 3♪

As the night grew darker, Anna soon grew restless. Anna had been lying down for hours on end it seemed, for Anna was not one who needed much sleep. Erik's assistant, M. Winslet, had shown Anna to her room hours ago, and now she was extremely bored and extremely lonely. Without thinking of how she was dressed Anna got up out of bed and made for Erik's library.

Anna had been wearing a black corset that had black lace coming down from where it cut off at her hips. Besides the fact that Anna could not sleep, her corset had not made it any easier. Anna walked through the house peering into each room as she went along. They were all beautiful, many paintings, most to Anna's approval. As Anna reached the library she made one quick glance back to make sure that she was not being followed, she did not need anyone seeing her dressed as she was. The thought of how she was dressed just dawning on her.

When she entered the library she had felt a cold chill, but she knew sleep would never come so she walked in. The library looked as if it had been recently occupied for there were a few candles lit and book left open upon Erik's desk. Anna looked as Erik's vast collection of novels, but none to Anna's liking. She made her way to Erik's desk finding a few pieces of sheet music. There were tons of tiny music notes all over the pages.

"This must be his work." Anna whispered to herself.

She wished so much to know what it sounded like, for Anna had no clue because she herself could not read music. But Anna had no doubt that it was beautiful.

Erik had heard someone coming from the hallway and hid in his usual place behind the largely oversized mirror. He was filled with extreme joy upon realizing it was Anna. There were times where he had enjoyed watching Christine behind her mirror. He had just taken joy in watching her do simple things such as brushing her hair or draw pictures for him. He had felt apart of her world as he watched her, although he was never actually in it, a part of him felt included.

As he hid, behind the mirror, Erik could not think of anything other than how beautiful Anna looked. Her long waves came down to her back, oh how he wished to be those waves touching her back. Anna held some similarities to Christine such as her hair and the way it was curled, but Anna's was a lighter brown than Christine's and although they had both experienced what it was to lose a parent, Anna was a much stronger soul than Christine. Anna had still been lost but she was still none the less stronger.

Her skin, the color of ivory, seemed softer than a new baby's. Erik wished so much to be able to just touch her, to feel what her skin felt like beneath his touch. Yes, Erik desired her in so many ways but he knew that it was all too soon for that and quickly diminished the thoughts running through his mind.

He looked at Anna and could immediately see the lost child behind those big brown eyes. In Christine, Erik related to her sense of weakness and the pain of losing someone she loved dearly. But with Anna, he related to her feelings of abandonment, her feelings of having been alone from the very beginning of her life. Christine had been abandoned, but she at least had some time in her short life to experience her father's love. Anna had not ever known her mothers love. Erik knew that Madam Burbon was Anna's adoptive mother, so he understood that Anna's birth mother had given her up.

But the main thing Erik felt more than anything with Anna was the emptiness he saw each time he looked into her eyes. It was the same emptiness that he himself felt.

Anna had still been looking at music for the last few minuets when she suddenly felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. Having been so frightened Anna shot up like dart almost about to scream until she saw Erik's amused expression.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked her lightly, knowing how deeply he had frightened her.

"Erik." Anna said trying to breathe normal once more. "You scared me." Anna said still breathing unevenly. "I just found this here and I could not sleep so I decided to come down here and have a look. Besides…" Anna said her breathing returning to a normal pace. "I cannot read music so I do not even have a clue to what it all means."

Erik was still laughing inside at her explanation to everything. He really did intimidate her.

"Anna stop." Erik began a smiling forming on his face. "It is fine. I am not angry with you." He said seeing the look of relief enter Anna's eyes.

Both became silent not knowing what to say to each other. It was Anna who broke the silence.

"So what are you doing up so late?" Anna asked Erik his eyes piecing right through her again.

"What are you doing up this late?" Erik asked playfully.

Anna could sense he was doing this on purpose. He was defiantly finding amusement in this, for he knew he intimidated her. Anna decided to answer him first.

"I suppose I just do not need a great amount of sleep." Anna began happily. "And when I do try to sleep, I can never really get to that dreamlike place."

Now it was Erik's turn to answer.

"It is not that I cannot sleep I just choose not to." He told her, placing his hand to stroke her cheek. "I suppose I do not require much sleep either."

Anna turned back to the desk looking once again at the sheet music lying in front of her. "Erik, why do you not try to compose professionally?" Anna asked him with genuine interest.

"Mademoiselle Peré the world is just simply not ready for my music" Erik told her chuckling to himself.

Anna stared back at him not really knowing what to think. "Or is it that you are just not ready to share your music with the world." She retorted back sarcastically.

"My dear you have never heard any of my compositions." Erik said readying for there little competition. "For all you know what you hold could be awful."

"It would not be awful." Anna argued back, making it apparent to Erik that she was no longer intimidated by him.

Erik just laughed to himself. He could see the fire in her eyes, the flames of her determination.

"How would you know that my music is any good?" He asked her wanting to see what she would say next.

"I know…" Anna said pausing before continuing. "Because I heard, quite clearly I might add the music you played earlier this evening for me." Anna said smiling knowing she had won this battle. "It was really beautiful." She told him as she rubbed her hand over his arm.

"As was your voice." Erik said, as she quickly frowned, not appreciating his defeat over her.

"M. Vicomte, why do you toy with me?" Anna asked him, showing her frustration with him.

He just laughed. "I would never do such a thing Anna." Anna quickly stood up.

"You are doing it now." She told him.

Erik remained seated enjoying her annoyance with him. "Am I?"

In her rush to leave earlier that evening Anna had completely forgotten to mention to her mother that she was to be accepting the invitation, to the Vicomte de Destler's estate. Needless to say after finding out that her only daughter was in the company of a man no one knew Madam Burbon was hysterical.

"What the hell do you mean she will not be back tonight?" Madam Burbon screamed at the managers. "Only God knows what will happen to her if she stays there overnight." She kept on.

"Katherine please stop worrying." Gustav told her, hoping that his words would calm her. "The man is a Vicomte and he has assured us that nothing inappropriate will happen and that he is only keeping her there overnight to keep her out of harms way of the storm."

Both managers were still being glared at with the most evil of glares.

"Explain to me again why she is not coming back tonight I need to hear it again." Madam Burbon stated trying her best to remain calm.

"Vicomte de Destler said he is not permitting her return in the current condition of the weather." Michel said hoping she would be satisfied.

"Michel when is she returning?" She asked them still very upset.

The two managers immediately smiled at her, clearly nervous. "Katherine we are not quite sure." Gustav said knowing they were done in for.

"WHAT." Madam Burbon screamed. "You two better know when she is returning." She said through gritted teeth.

"I am very sorry Katherine but we do not know for sure just please try not to worry." Gustav said feeling very responsible.

"Try not to worry." Madam Burbon repeated. "Try not to worry; you two are the biggest imbeciles that I have ever come across." She screamed again. "How can you expect me not to worry, she is my only child. How can you two fools say such a thing?"

"Again Katherine we are very, very sorry." Gustav said again.

"If anything happens to her while she is in the company of that man, I will be after you two faster than you could ever think possible." She stated to them. "Is that clear." She asked showing she meant every single word.

"Yes Madam we understand completely, and we will notify you once Anna returns." M. Dubon said as they headed out.

"Yes I know you will." Madam Burbon screamed at them. "Now get out, leave. Go I cannot stand to look at your faces anymore."

It was M. Gustav that was the last one to say anything. "I am very sorry for the inconvenience Katherine."

With that Madam Burbon was left alone in her suite.

Madam Burbon just began to pace, riled up by her earlier behaviors.

"Those two fools." She huffed.

She could not believe that they would be so idiotic to let Anna leave to a complete stranger's home without any notice to her mother. But as she paced more and more, Madam Burbon's anger soon molded into absolute worry for her only daughter. She was frightened by the fact that Anna was alone in a house with a man she knew nothing about; she only hoped Anna would make wise choices.

Anna had spent the last hour listening to Erik play his piano. He had brought her into his music room. It was quite large with his sketches posted on the wall everywhere. He had sheet music lying in different places. He was truly a genus. As she looked at some of the sketches she noticed some of them were of her. Some of the others were of only one other girl, and for some reason Anna felt as if she had seen this woman before. But Anna could not figure out who she was.

The room contained tons of candles; it defiantly set the mood for the room. It had made the room hopelessly romantic. As she watched him play, Anna had wished so much to see his whole face. She was right though, his music was very beautiful. He possessed so much talent. But he to was right, the world was not close to being ready for his music. Anna could hear his pain in his music. It was so strong. She saw that pain every time she looked into his eyes.

As the music faded Erik turned to face Anna, a devilish smile lined his face. Anna was about to speak when he spoke before her.

"Care to indulge me?" Erik asked her holding out his hand for her to take it.

"How so?" Anna questioned as she took his hand with hers.

"Sing for me." He told her. "It is what you are here for after all." 

She just smiled at him. "What shall I sing for you master?" She told him sarcastically.

"I like the sound of that." Erik said teasingly before he turned serious once more. "But really are you familiar with Hannibal's Think of me?" He asked her turning serious.

"Yes I saw it performed at the Opera Populair." She told him not knowing what memories she was resurrecting in Erik.

"Okay then let us begin." He told her turning back to face the keys. He was about to start playing when she spoke to him.

"Erik." She said softly.

"Yes." He asked her seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

"May I sit next to you, please?" Anna asked him, her eyes pleading at him to say yes.

"Of course." Erik said moving over a bit. "Now are we ready to begin?" He asked her smiling.

"Yes M."

As the music began, the words came back to her.

_  
Think of me Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, Promise me you'll try  
When you fine that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me  
We never said out love was evergreen or as unchanging at the sea  
But if you can still remember stop and think of me  
_

Erik played, her voice was no where near Christine's genus but she held something that Erik could not get enough of.

_  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been  
Think of me, Think of me waking silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind   
Recall those days, Look back on all those time, Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day when I don't think of you  
_

_  
Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season so do we   
But promise me that sometimes you will think of me._

As he stopped playing Erik's heart broke. He wanted this so much, for Anna to be his wife and he to be her husband. At night after their lovemaking they would sit here and Anna would sing and he would play. But at the moment this was only to remain a dream. Erik snapped back to reality realizing he had never complimented Anna.

"You sounded wonderful." He told her sincerely

"As did you." Anna responded warmly.

"I told you, you could sing." Erik told her as he looked over seeing Anna place her head on his shoulder.

"Yes you did tell me that." Anna said as she began to yawn. "And I told you, you could play."

"Yes you did my love, you surly did." Erik said turning once again to Anna, she had fallen asleep.

He picked her up and walked to put her back in her bed, he wished so much to stay there and just hold her.

The managers were just about to call it a night but had some business to tend to. As they were sifting through some papers, Gustav's conscience began to pull at him.

"Michel was it wrong to ask Anna to go off like that." Michel just looked at him annoyed.

"Maybe Patrik but there is certainly nothing we can do about it now." But that did not put Patrik's conscience to rest.

"But Michel she is still just a child, maybe we should have met this Vicomte." Michel just stared at Gustav.

"Well like I said earlier there is nothing we can do about it now, okay."

"What will the Duke think?" Gustav question Michel again.

"Haven't a clue, but I am pretty sure he will be down out necks like her mother was." He said looking at the handful of papers in his hands. 

"Well I guess then there is no need to worry right?" Patrik said uneasily.

"Correct Gustav no need to worry." Dubon said smiling cheerfully

Right before they were about to exit the room, the flustered and obviously mad Duke entered the office.

"Where is she?" He asked through gritted teeth.


	4. Only You Can Decide

CH 4.

The sight of the young, disheveled Duke was almost too much to the two managers. Gustave and Dubon were completely dumbfounded at the sudden intrusion. Andrew Caldwell, Duck of Paris was a young handsome man on the verge of taking over his father's political status. It was well known to everyone at the theater that Andrew wanted to make Anna his bride, but it was also well known that Anna's feeling on the other hand were quite different.

"Where is she?" Andrew asked through gritted teeth. "How could you just send her off like that?" Andrew asked again his anger slowly rising. M. Dubon quickly rose to their defense.

"M. Duke please do not be alarmed. Her new employer has assured us she would be safe and very comfortable." He told the young Duke. "Andrew she will be fine."

Andrew walked over and grabbed Dubon's collar, bring his face up to his level. "You better hope on you life she comes back fine." Pushing Dubon into Gustav the Duke turned on his heels and stormed out of the office.

Gustav turned Dubon around and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I believe he is serious."

Anna awoke to the sound of a faint melody. As she looked at her surroundings she realized she was back in her room. Anna smiled at the thought that Erik was the one who had carried her back to her bed. The next thought scared and confused Anna.

I wish he had stayed.

As the melody once more invaded her mind, she rose from the bed and began walking through the halls of Erik's home. The closer she was to reaching the music room, the less muffled the music was. Once she reached the doors to the music room, she stopped there and watched. Anna stood there and watched Erik in his glory.

He is beautiful. Anna told herself, and she knew he truly was. Even if the mask covered something horrific, she knew he would still be gorgeous in her eyes.

I do now wish to leave. Anna thought to herself. She wanted to stay here with Erik. Anna could not explain why she felt so safe with him, but she knew she did feel safe here. That was a feeling she was not willing to lose.

"Come sit." Erik spoke to her. Anna was completely speechless, how did he do that. She had been watching him the whole time and he had not once turned around to see if anyone was there. But Anna obeyed his command.

As she sat down she began speak but was quieted by Erik. "How…" Anna had said but the rise of Erik's hand had silenced her.

Anna could not possibly know what it was exactly that had caused her to feel what she was feeling for Erik, but she knew she had fallen in love with him. After spending one night with him, she knew in her heart that she did love him. As Erik's playing ceased he turned and looked at her face. It was filled with such deep thought. He knew that he no longer was in love with Christine. He loved Anna.

"Now you can speak." He told her as her attention reverted back to him.

"That was beautiful." Anna spoke sincerely as she avoided Erik's eyes.

"What is wrong?" Erik asked gently but his voice conved the sense that she was being forced to tell him the truth.

"I do not wish to leave today." She said as a tear rolled down her flawless cheek. Erik reached out and brought Anna closer. Trying desperately to console her.

"I too wish you did not have to leave today, but we both know you cannot stay here." Erik told her as he rubbed his hands through her waves. "You must return Anna; for you have a job that you truly love."

Anna looked up into his eyes. "When will I see you again?" Anna asked searching his face for an answer.

"Tonight." Erik told her. "You can come back or I can go and see you."

Anna's face beamed with the smile that Erik had helped put there. "You can come see me and when we are together, wound up in one another we will make beautiful music." Anna said bringing her face closer to his. "We can make sweet, loving music."

Erik could only smile at her. "I will play and you will sing." He told her finally capturing her lips once more.

This kiss was even better that their first. Maybe it was the fact that they both loved each other equally. Maybe that was what made the already passionate kiss so much more passionate.

Erik never broke the kiss until Anna pulled away for breath. He was about to speak but was quickly cut off by Anna's lips molding once again with his.

How could this possibly be happening, how could this beautiful woman who had the love of one of Paris' most sought after man be in his arms willingly? Erik could feel his body tingle under her touch. He cursed everything he could think of for he knew he could not go any further with Anna, at least not at this particular moment. If he wanted to keep her, he was going to have to wait to make her his.

"Anna we have to stop now." Erik told her as he pulled away from her. He hated seeing the look of rejection on her face. But she was quick to question him.

"What, why?" Those were the only words Anna could ask him. She had no clue why Erik was suddenly pushing her away.

Erik walked back over to her and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. He needed to know if she loved him. Her eyes said it but he desperately needed to hear it. "Anna do you love me?"

"Yes." Anna said before thinking, but she knew what she spoke was the truth.

"Good because I love you too." He spoke a genuine smile forming on his face. She loved him. Maybe God was not such an evil being as Erik had made him to be.

"Well then what is the problem?" Anna asked pulling Erik closer to her. She really did not know why he was pulling away from her.

"Anna if we showed our love in such a way, you would be committing your self to me fore the rest of your life." Erik said seeing the realization form in her eyes. "My love you are not yet ready for that, trust me Anna, when I have you share my bed, which I really do want, I want to know that you will truly be mine and mine only. Just mine for the rest of our lives."

Anna did not know what it was about Erik, but his words and the commitment that lay behind them did not scare her. His words gave her something to look forward to. Anna knew if it had been Andrew that was speaking these words to her, she would have gone running the other direction. It seemed to her the closer Andrew tried to get, the farther away Anna tried to run. She knew what she was about to convey to Erik would break his heart.

"Erik there is something I have not told you." Anna said the uneasiness apparent in her voice.

All the happiness Erik was feeling had drained in that very instant. He just hoped what Anna was about to tell him would not be too horrible. "What is it?"

Anna took in a deep breath before she began to speak. "Well it is not official but I suppose you could say… well I am sort of engaged to Andrew Caldwell." Anna felt her knees go weak as she backed away from him.

Erik stopped breathing; he saw from the look on her face that he had heard her right. "You're engaged to a Duke." He said, his eyes conveying all the hurt he was feeling.

"You know him?" Anna asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"No Anna I do not know him, I know of him." Erik said turning from her, deciding once again that God was the devil himself. Not again Erik kept thinking. "I also know of the young mademoiselle he is to marry, people say that she has the face of an angel."

The silence felt like knives stabbing at Anna, she knew she was in reality betraying Andrew but in her heart she felt as if she was somehow betraying Erik.

"You've heard of our relationship?" Anna asked upset that she was hurting Erik, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I knew he was to be engaged to a young woman so beautiful that it made the Heavens sing." Erik said turning to face her. His gazed piercing through her once more. "I just had no idea that it was you."

"What are we to do Erik?" Anna asked him sitting back down on the piano bench. Hoping so much he would have the answer.

Erik looked down at her, she looked so helpless but at the same time he knew she was not that helpless. She would figure out what she wanted. Christine may have been naïve, but he knew Anna was not.

"Only you can figure out what you are to do." Erik told her as he sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "I can not tell you what your heart truly desires. Only you can know who you can love completely and who you can love for the rest of your life."

Inside Erik pleaded to God that she would want him. But he was right only she could decide.

"Well then I suppose there is no need to think this over." Anna told him her face completely devoid of emotion.

Erik's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"I have made my decision." Still her face showed nothing.

And still Erik's heart continued to beat harder and harder.

He wondered if she could hear it. He was about to give up the thought that she could have possibly picked him until at that exact moment Anna's lips came to Erik's, crushing all the doubt in his mind.

He had never known what it had felt like, being picked to be loved by a woman. Christine had chosen him in an attempt to save Raoul. But Anna was picking him out of love

Finally the disfigured musical genus was being chosen over the handsome aristocrat.

A woman had chosen to love him. Anna had chosen to love him.

Before he was done thinking Erik felt Anna break the kiss.

"Erik is this absurd?" Anna asked the confusion plastered all over her face. "I know that I do love you but it has all happened so fast and I have never felt this way and I just do not know if maybe my mind is telling something and that maybe my heart is saying something entirely different."

Erik looked down at his rambling beauty; she was defiantly a rare diamond. One that many man, more than likely, prayed to find. Her excessive talking made Erik smile.

"Erik I have only been here one night, I have only known you one night." Anna kept on. "What if it does not work out what if things go wrong with us what will happen then?" Anna kept on before Erik kissed her again.

In that instant all the doubts Anna had just spoke of disappeared. She understood that nothing would harm her while she was with Erik. Anna knew nothing could harm her if she was with Erik. Anna stopped thinking and lost herself in that kiss. As both pulled away, neither of them could believe what had happened.

Erik placed a kiss on Anna's forehead, that kiss promised her the future. "Anna I don't know what lay ahead of us, but I love you and I know nothing is ever going to take you away from me." He said holding on to her tight. "I will make sure nothing takes you away from me."

Anna had returned to the Theater Magnifique later on that morning. When she arrived to her dressing room, it looked exactly like she had left it. As she looked at her vanity there laid a single red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem. She smiled at the thought that the rose may have possibly been from Erik. Anna wondered if maybe he would be at the show tonight. That was when she remembered that she needed to get to rehearsals.

**5 Minuets later**

As Anna approached the backstage area she could hear Kathy Degas yelling from the stage. She was obviously filling on for Anna since Anna had been late. She could sense the tension, which was written all over M. Cann's features. Madam Degas had more than likely been at it for the last few hours.

"Richard what is going on here?" Anna asked him as she approached him from behind.

"Anna thank God you are finally here." M. Cann said thankfully as he hugged her tightly. "The witch is saying the ballet girls are playing tricks on her."

Anna loved all the girls in the ballet company that the theater managed and she knew they were very serious while they were rehearsing, well most of them were. Although Anna never knew why the theater managed the ballet company, considering that they were a theater not an opera house. But there were times when the ballet company would put on shows and such. But they never performed in the same shows, but they did practice all at once. But Madam Degas was always blaming them for something. Like all her fits, they got old quite fast.

"I'll take care of this." Anna said walking over to where Madam Degas stood. Her back was facing Anna, so she was completely unaware of Anna's presence. Anna tapped Kathy on the shoulder, her attention turning to Anna now.

"Oh hell what do you want?" Madam Degas said her snarl as ugly as the look on her face. She really did not like Anna, mainly because she had the fame and glory that she so longed to have.

"I just thought that I would inform you myself that your presence is no longer needed here." Anna spoke hoping that she would leave without a struggle. "Let the real actors get back to work."

"You whore, I am an actress and I am I good one too." Kathy yelled at Anna, her face blazed with embarrassment.

"You may be an actress, and you may be good, but the fact still remains that you are never going to be as good as me." Anna said showing the finality of their conversation. She watched Madam Degas walk off stage in a huff.

The rest of the company walked off stage, signaling that they were in desperate need for a break. Richard was quickly by her side, it was obvious he was curious about something.

"Well aren't we late today." He told her, mockingly. "Word has it that your mother and the Duke were very upset over your departure." He said suddenly turning serious.

"Oh that reminds me." Anna said as it dawned on her that she had not even spoken to her mother before leaving. "I never told maman I was leaving." Anna started to giggle at the thought of her mother giving the managers a piece of her mind. "I bet she gave them an earful."

"So where were you?" Richard asked as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Gustav and Dubon received a letter from some Vicomte requesting my services to sing for him." Anna said as she remembered singing as Erik had sat next to her and played. She missed him already.

"You sing?" Richard questioned her showing he had no idea she could carry a tune.

"Yes I can, I thought I had kept it a well kept secret but this man seems to know everything." Anna said smiling.

As Richard heard her talk he could sense something different in Anna. But he could not exactly sense what it was. "Well then how did it all go, was he nice?"

"I had such a wonderful time; he was very sweet and charming." Anna spoke so loving of him. "He is quite the gentleman."

Richard could sense that Anna had feelings for this man but he did not know enough information to know how deep her feelings were for this man. Richard suddenly felt very sorry for the Duke. "What do you think Andrew will say about you staying at this Vicomte's home?" Richard asked before they heard a shout from the back of the theater.

"Anna Peré." Someone shouted at her. As the music ceased playing and the auditorium lights went on, Anna got a better look at who had yelled at her. Inside the handsome Duke, lay raging fire, fire that was obvious in his eyes. Fire she had caused for leaving unannounced.

Richard leaned into Anna's ear before speaking. "I guess he is not too happy with you." Anna looked back at Richard, fear in her eyes. He only gave her a look of encouragement.

Anna looked frightened as she approached Andrew. But he was past caring, he was so angry with her for not letting him know of her absence. The look in his eyes showed he was very disappointed in her. Anna could not even imagine what was going through his head.

"Andrew." Anna said angrily, trying very hard to hide the stint of fear in her. "How could you just burst in here and make such a commotion… have you no respect?" She asked him showing she was not afraid of him.

"Have you no respect Anna?" He shot back, with the same angry tone.

"Andrew what are you talking about?" Anna asked completely thrown off by his question. What the hell was he talking about, Anna wondered.

"You leave off to some strangers home and you don't even give notice to your mother I me." He said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Andrew stop it you are hurting me." Anna said as she pushed him back. "Please forgive me Andrew, I only had an hour to prepare and I had not enough time to let anyone know, besides I am back and I am perfectly fine." She said starting to yell at him.

Andrew instantly regretted grabbing her so tightly. How he wished he had kept his composure. He could not believe he had cause so much fear in her. He had never done that before. "I am deeply sorry my love, can you ever forgive me?" Andrew asked as he hugged her tightly.

Anna winced as he called her "My Love", Erik had called her that. Anna did not know when she was going to leave Andrew but she knew she was going to do it eventually. In time she would because if she did not she would break Erik's heart. But for right now she had to keep playing along.

"I forgive you Andrew and I suppose you are right, I should have consulted with you or my mother." Anna said as she returned his hug. "I am also sorry."

"It is fine and I am willing to forgive you, so long as you accompany me to dinner tonight." He told her finally smiling at her. He was indeed very handsome, but she wished it was Erik that was holding her.

Oh wait. She was scheduled to see Erik tonight.

What am I to do? Anna asked herself.

But Anna knew if she did not accompany Andrew tonight, she would be in even deeper trouble with him. Anna could not have that right now. She smiled back as she spoke words she knew she did not mean.

"Of course my dear, I could not possibly think of anything else to keep me away." Inside Anna was breaking, what was Erik going to think of her?

Andrew smiled back at her; he looked so excited to be spending time with her. He loved her so much and that too broke her heart. "Wonderful, I will be here promptly at seven so please do not keep me waiting." He said as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye my dear." With that Andrew walked out of the theater.

As Andrew kissed her, Anna had gone numb. Maybe her body knew that she was betraying Erik, so instead of having to feel her betrayal, she just became numb to it. Anna sat down in one of the many seats that stood beside her. She had only hoped that Erik would never have to see the affection Andrew showed Anna. She knew he would get hurt by it and she did not wish to hurt him. The events this morning were enough to deal with.

But from somewhere in the theater Anna had been proved wrong, Erik had seen the affection Andrew displayed toward Anna, and his heart did, indeed break.


	5. A Secret Revealed

Ch 5 ♪

Erik felt his heart rip into two as he watched Anna kiss that fop of a boy. He did not know exactly when she was going to leave him, but Erik prayed to God it would be soon. Erik's heart broke once more at the realization that she was going to be attending dinner with Andrew. Erik had to fight the urge to go straight to her dressing room and yell at her to leave the Duke and go away with him that instant, to make her see that she was far better off with him, but most of all her wanted to talk to her to make sure she really did love him, but he knew he could not do that.

Before he saw Anna and the Duke, he had been on his way to the manager's office. He was scheduled to drop off a note to them. This note was not sent from the Vicomte, but from the one and only, OG.

After Anna's disturbing conversation with Andrew she made her way back down to sit with M. Cann. He could easily sense her aggravation, so he knew not to try her patience.

"So who is this man that called upon your services?" Richard asked curiously. He saw a look of pleasure enter Anna's eyes when he mentioned the Vicomte. Yes, she defiantly had some sort of feelings for this man.

"Well he is a Vicomte, but his title is bought which completely confuses me. But Richard he composes the most extraordinary music. It is so beautiful; I have never heard anything like it." Anna spoke enthusiastically.

"Anna did you sleep with him?" Richard asked her with a horrified look on his face.

Anna could not believe he was asking, but she knew that if Erik had not stopped them she might have continued. "No, of course I did not sleep with him who do you think I am?"

"Okay so you did not sleep with him but you like him, am I wrong?" Richard answered her questioned with his own question. He saw the look of shock in Anna's eyes at his discovery of her feelings. He could not help but grin.

Anna was cursing herself inside, how the hell does he do that. Richard had always read Anna very easily and he had just now read her perfectly. "Okay so what, I do like him, but my real problem is how do I take it up with Andrew?" Anna asked turning very serious. "I do not think that I want to marry him anymore, well I suppose I never really wanted to marry him in the first place."

Richard knew Anna had doubts about her relationship with Andrew, but he had never heard her say that she wished to not marry Andrew. "Anna do you love this man." Richard had to ask, especially if he was the source causing her to refuse Andrew's proposal.

"Why are you asking such questions Richard?" Anna said as her nerves started to work throughout her body.

"You have to love this man enough to reconsider you relationship with the Duke, Anna." Richard said trying to reason with her. "Tell me Anna you know you can always speak the truth to me."

"It is funny because when I am with Erik I feel as if I never want to leave, and when I am without him it is as if he is calling out to my soul, beckoning me to return to him. I am not scared to think of a future with Erik, but with Andrew I run the other direction when he speaks of our future together." Anna said, tears starting to glisten in her eyes.

Richard hugged Anna trying to make her feel better. He could tell that Anna had meant every word. She really did love this other man. In that instant he knew Andrew no longer stood a chance. "Well, that does sound like love to me."

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "I guess it does." She responded.

At that moment Anna was not aware, but Erik had been weeping silent tears. Tears coming for the meaning behind the words she had just spoken.

As Anna and Richard continued to talk about Erik and such, the two managers appeared on stage yelling at one another.

"Gustav we do not have to put on his opera, we are not even an opera house." M. Dubon yelled. You could sense the frustration in each man.

"Michel we do not know exactly what this madman could do." Gustav yelled and Dubon, his usual happy manner diminished. "Hell Michel we do not even know who he is."

"Well until he decides to make his point perfectly clear that he means business, we are not putting on the production." Dubon said as he walked off the stage.

Gustav stood on stage, after realizing that he was in front of the entire theater company his cheeks grew cherry red. Poor man, he always found a way to embarrasses himself. "I am very sorry; please continue with your rehearsals." He turned to Madam Burbon who had been rehearsing with the ballet girls. "Again I am sorry Katherine."

For a few seconds, the entire theater company remained silent. Completely confused at what had just happened. It was Madam Burbon who had broken the silence.

"Okay girls lets get back to rehearsing." She spoke as she turned around. "Oh Anna, I wish to speak to you after rehearsals."

Anna's face grew white with fear; her mother could be quite frightening if Anna had pushed her to her limits.

"Yes ma'am." Was all Anna could manage to get out. Embarrassment showed throughout Anna's face.

"You two are dismissed." Madam Burbon said referring to Richard and Anna, as she waved them off.

"Ah you are a seventeen year old who is about to be engaged and you are still scared of mommy." Richard said making fun of her. He liked teasing her.

"Richard shut up it's not funny." Anna said embarrassed.

"Okay you mommy's girl." He said laughing again.

"Richard silence your self." They both heard Madam Burbon say to Richard.

As they continued to walk Anna couldn't help but laugh at Richard. "Ha-ha." She laughed.

"Oh be quiet." He said with a hurt ego as they walked towards the theater's lobby.

After rehearsals ended, Madam Burbon met up with Anna in her dressing room to have a talk with her young daughter. Madam Burbon was furious.

"You are never to leave this theater without so much of a word to me." She shrieked at Anna. "Is that understood Anna?"

Anna felt so ashamed for disappointing her mother. "Yes ma'am." Anna spoke softly. "I am sorry maman but it all happened so fast, I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again. Besides maman the Vicomte was very polite to me, the perfect gentleman."

Madam Burbon could see that Anna's eyes were begging her to end the argument. Her anger disintegrated and soon all the worry she had felt with Anna's absence came back.

"I forgive you my child." Madam Burbon said pulling Anna into a hug. "Are you accompanying Andrew to dinner tonight?"

"Yes I am going to meet him now." Anna said the sadness etched in her eyes. "I will see you tonight after dinner."

"Goodnight Anna." Madam Burbon said as she placed a kiss on top of Anna's forehead.

"Goodnight maman." Anna responded smiling.

Anna walked down the aisle of the theater silently. But she had the strangest notion that she was not alone. Anna had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She quickened her pace at the thought that this person, whoever they may be could harm her.

Anna was about to open the door leading into the lobby when at last she heard a voice.

"Tonight you leave, tonight you shall be set free, and tonight you belong to me." The voice said, seeming to be coming from every inch of the room.

"Oh my." Anna said silently. This voice, it was the most lustrous voice she had ever heard.

Even thought the voice sounded beautiful, it scared Anna even more. She was about to open the door once more, when the voice yelled.

"STOP." The voice yelled out emotionless. The man's yell had caused Anna to jump and her heart beat to quicken.

Anna could move nothing, it was as if the voice's yell had paralyzed her. "Who is there?" Anna said fearfully. "Show yourself."

"Ah mademoiselle I thought that you liked the mystery in me." The voice said amusement in his voice. The strange voice sounded familiar and it seemed to be right behind her.

Anna slowly tuned around with her head down. But she knew she had heard that voice before. Anna lifted her head to meet Erik's piercing green eyes, his body towering over Anna's short frame. She could see the love in his eyes; she could see the longing in his eyes.

"Tonight you shall be set free." He told her as he took her hand. "Tonight you belong to me." Erik continued as he led her up to the stage. "Tonight you leave… with me." Erik finished as he brought Anna's lips to his own.

Anna could not help but smile, both on the inside and outside. Her love was here standing before her. As they parted they smiled at one another happy to be in each others presence. In that instant Anna had forgotten that she had somewhere to be, and it was oblivious to both that they had a spectator.

10 minuets earlier

Andrew had been waiting outside for about ten minuets. Anna was late. This was completely unlike her.

As he walked into the lobby, hoping to see that she was headed out to meet him, he had the strangest feeling in his heart. It had felt like someone had placed a large weight upon it. He was about to enter the theater when he saw Anna standing there. She looked quite frightened, but she seemed glued to where she was. He was about to open the door when he heard a man yell, his voice soft but commanding all the same. But still Anna stayed where she was.

"Why the hell is she not moving?" Andrew asked himself.

When Andrew looked up at her again, he saw a man standing behind her. His heart broke when he saw her turn around and accept the hand of the mysterious man, as he led her to the stage. At first he felt a great amount of pain from seeing Anna succumb to this man, but when he saw Anna kiss the bastard his grief soon turned to an overwhelming sense of hatred towards his future bride. His anger then turned to sadness when he realized that Anna was not pulling away from this man. She was letting him take her over.

Andrew could see the look of pleasure on Anna's face. She never looked at him that way. It was true, Andrew love Anna. He loved Anna more than he loved himself. This woman had been the key to his existence for the last two years. He could not picture his life without her. He had always understood that it was improper to marry beneath his class, but his love for Anna had always spoken to him. Anna being beneath his class had never mattered.

Andrew told his parents many times that he loved her and that he was going to marry her regardless of what they thought. He had always known that he wanted to spend his life with Anna. Andrew wanted her in every way possible, as a friend, confidant, lover; he wanted her in every imaginable way. But in the instant he saw her kiss that man, he felt his whole world fall apart. He felt like his heart was being ripped from the inside of his chest.

This man would pay.

Andrew could feel the overwhelming sense of hatred towards this man. He would confront Anna later when the time seemed appropriate, but that was not going to be happening in the near future. But he knew one thing for certain. This man would pay.


	6. Revelations

A/N Just so people know, this story is based off the movie. My Phantom is based off Gerard Butler's Phantom. The same goes with Emmy Rossum's Chrisitne. I think they did a fantastic job playing the characters and so there you go. Thank you to all that reviewed. Also, if you are going to leave me a rude review then just leave me a private message. Thanks a lot!

Ch 6♪

Andrew had headed home that night low in sprit but his mind set on his revenge. He would kill that man if it was the last thing he did. He did not know how to go about killing the man, mainly because he had never seen the intruder before. But time would only bring the opportunity.

Anna.

The thought of her kissing that man lingered in his mind. How was he going to make her see that he was the only person meant for her? It did not take him to long to figure out what he had to do. If he wanted to keep her interested than the only thing he could do was to court her all over again.

A week later

Andrew approached Anna with a dozen red roses. He knew she would enjoy the flowers greatly. His heart leapt at the surprise and joy that appeared in Anna's eyes as he walked towards her.

"Andrew these are so beautiful." Anna shrieked, as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "What in God's name did I do to deserve these?"

"Well I just could not remember the last time I had brought you roses just to see you smile." He told her as he grabbed her and brought her tight up against his body. Her scent invaded his nostrils. She smelled of springtime and roses.

"Well I am truly smiling now." Anna said placing another kiss on his lips, but this one lasted longer and was more passionate. "Thank you so much Andrew they are perfect."

Andrew just stared into Anna's beautiful, but sad eyes. He loved her so much. "You're perfect."

Andrew's words had cause Anna to feel all the guilt that she had tried so hard to not feel. She was such a horrible person, defiantly not perfect. Anna had the love of a handsome, intelligent, nice, and caring man. Yet all the while she yearned for the love of a different person, a much darker person. A person who understood her pain the way she understood his.

This man was hid by the shadows of the darkness, and bathed in his own pain. This man that was such a genius, that he himself, could not even comprehend just how beautiful a person he was. Anna loved Erik, and she knew that her heart would be his forever more.

But as she stared into Andrew's eyes, the eyes of a man who loved her, all her shame and guilt came flooding back. "Andrew I am not perfect."

"You are in my eyes." Andrew told her as he lifted up her chin, making her eyes meet his. "I love you Anna."

Anna's heart stopped. Why was God taunting her? She loved Andrew but telling him so sounded like such a lie. But what choice did she have. "I love you too."

Anna soon began to notice as the week went on that Andrew had begun to keep a tight lock on her. She was forced to attend parties held by Paris' most wealthy aristocrats, the people that also attended made her sick. What hypocrites. They were perfectly polite to her, but she saw the looks the majority of the woman gave to her when they thought that she was not looking. Looks of shame, all because she was in the entertainment industry.

But the fake attitudes of the aristocratic women of Paris had not put Anna in low spirits. Her sadness came from the fact that she had had no time to spend with Erik. She missed the first week that Erik and she had gotten to spend together. At night after rehearsals ended and the theater was cleared out, Erik would come visit her. He would play soft, enchanting melodies that would put Anna into a supreme state of nirvana.

It was those nights when Anna had gotten to find out about who Erik was. About his past and what he wanted for his future.

"Erik, if you have never hand any formal training in music then how do you play as perfectly as you do?" Anna asked him happily, as she sat on the edge of the stage.

"Would you care to know?" Erik asked turning his gaze on her curious eyes.

"Indeed I would care very much to know." Anna said enthusiastically.

"Okay very well then." Erik replied as he seated himself next to Anna. "When I was a young child my mother hated my very presence and she abandoned me. She was the first person to present me with a mask."

"Erik I have been too scared to ask you…" Anna spoke softly, afraid of offending him. "Not for what lies beneath but in fear of offending you."

Erik could see the look of genuine sincerity; she was not like everyone who had seen his face. She would not mock him or gawk at him. Maybe she would look upon his face with a heart, a heart he wished the cruel world possessed.

"Ask your question Anna." Erik said calmly. But his eyes possessed fear, fear she would have never thought Erik capable of.

"What lies beneath the mask Erik?" Anna asked getting strait to the point.

Erik knew that he would have to show her eventually and it seemed that the time had indeed come.

"I was born disfigured on one side of my face." He said sadly. "The side I wish no one to see."

"May I see?" Anna asked as she grabbed Erik's hand to help sooth his nerves.

"Anna, are you sure you wish to see me?" Erik asked her cautiously. He did not want her to regret what she was asking him.

"Yes Erik I want to see." Anna said seriously as Erik captured her lips with his.

He was praying this kiss would make her remember all the passion she felt for him. This kiss was his salvation. Anna was his salvation.

"Very well." He said as he pulled away.

Not another word was spoken over the next few minuets. In one swift motion, Erik removed his mask.

Anna did not know if it was the fear of hurting Erik's feelings or the horror of his face that kept her silent. As her eyes traced over every single distorted part, all she could feel for him was sorrow. Why had God tainted the one soul who truly did not deserve to be tainted? Why did it have to be Erik?

She felt Erik flinch as she rubbed her fingers over the twisted flesh. She would never understand the type of pain he had experienced. She prayed he would never have to know it again.

"It is not horrible, it is just not good." Anna's voice rang, interrupting his thoughts.

She had just placed a kiss on his forehead, then one on his lips. She looked deep into his eyes; he was still searching for something. Anna leaned in and placed tiny kisses over the ravaged side if his face. She looked back into his eyes and saw that he had finally found what he had been looking for. It was her, and she knew it. He knew she knew it.

"I love you still, Erik." Anna told him as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you Anna." Erik said placing his mask back on his face as a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"Continue with the story Erik." Anna said as she entwined her fingers in his.

"As I said before, my mother abandoned me emotionally, so I ran away and I somehow found my way into a circus freak show. With a face such as mine, they found ways to torture me. No one felt the desire to help me until one day when a young girl had seem me on display. She helped me escape after I killed my keeper." He said the pain obvious in his voice.

"She gave me a home where I could let my creative instincts flow. I taught myself everything I know, but if it had not been for that girl I would never be where I am today." He finished not realizing how tight he was gripping Anna's hand.

"Erik you're hurting me." Anna said pulling her hand away.

"I am sorry I did not realize." He said sadly.

"It is fine." Anna said holding his hand once more. "Erik that was quite a story."

"I suppose it was." He said his thoughts still lingering on the past.

"I am sorry your mother did not love you." Anna said yawning. "No one deserves that, especially you."

Erik felt so lucky; Anna was the only person who had loved him willingly. "Thank you Anna."

Although Erik had let Anna know more about him, she was still not satisfied with his story. "Erik where exactly did that woman take you?"

Anna could not understand why he tensed up at her question but she ignored it as he began to answer her.

"She, at the time, was a ballet dancer at the Opera Populair. When she helped me escape from that freak show I was in, she took me there, and over time I adapted to my new environment." Erik said flatly.

Anna could sense that something pained him about his past home. But there were still many questions she had for him.

"What type of things did you do there? How did you get around without people not noticing you?" Anna asked him, curiosity apparent in her voice.

Erik was laughing evilly inside. He not noticed. He was infamous. He had been the Opera Ghost. He was still the Opera Ghost. His presence never left the people he touched. He made sure of it.

"I would watch rehearsals and performances." Erik told her lightly, hiding what he was really feeling on the inside. "I coached a girl in the ballet."

For some odd reason when he spoke to her, that he had coached a girl it had caught her attention even more.

Anna wanted to inquire more about this girl. "Was she any good?" Anna asked Erik, as she played with his hands.

"She was extraordinary Anna." Erik said in a hypnotic tone. "She thought that I was her Angel of Music. Goodness Anna she was so beautiful, so young and beautiful. Very much like you."

Anna felt so many emotions run through her veins, hurt, anger, confusion, and the one she least favored, jealousy. He spoke of this woman like her loved her. His voice conveyed too much emotion to not love her.

Anna could not help but push him away. His words had made her terribly uncomfortable. Anna tried to think up words to say to him, but is seemed her mouth and brain were not cooperating together.

Erik could see the hurt on Anna's face. He had said too much about Christine. Oh Lord what had he done.

"Anna what is wrong." Erik asked trying to stay calm.

"You love her." Anna said, more to herself than to Erik. Her voice was barely a whisper, but Erik's senses were keen and he had heard her words.

"Anna what are you saying." Erik asked her trying to get her to open up a bit.

"No, you love that girl." Anna replied to him. She could feel the tears weld up in her eyes. "Oh my God you love her."

Erik watched Anna bolt up from the stage as she made her way to the exit. He was standing before he even realized that he had risen.

"Anna come back here, you do not know what you are saying." He told her, his voice slowly rising with rage. Rage that he, himself, had caused.

"You love her." Anna repeated again. Why could she not get those ungodly words out of her head? The next thought brought more tears to her eyes. "You do not love me."

Anna was about to open the door when Erik's voice snapped her back into reality.

"ANNA STOP."

A/N

I know it sounds so sill and dramatic but sometimes you have to let your muse take you were it wants to go. Please Review!


	7. A New Opera

A/N Well here you go, please review!

Ch 7♪

She turned around to face him; he was the epitome of the devil himself. His eyes raged with wild flames. His face showed no emotion, just disdain.

Had she really provoked those emotions that he was possessing at the moment? But even in the midst of his rage, Anna no longer feared him. She loved him, but at the same time she felt an immense sorrow for him.

"Come here." Erik said his voice was haunting. But that was one of his many attractions.

Anna could tell that he was trying desperately to figure out how to handle this awkward situation. Inside Anna knew, there was no going back now, they were finally going to have to face the demons of Erik's past.

Erik could not believe what he had just done. He had unfortunately made someone feel the way Christine had made him feel, rejected. Erik could see the tears in Anna's eyes, tears he wished he had not caused. He could sense her pain; it was so much like his own. He did not want to be the cause of her pain, no, he wanted to be the cause of her happiness.

Erik almost did not realize Anna was standing next to him for he was so deep in thought. Her eyes looked helplessly lost, and he wanted to weep for her.

"Anna." He began his voice very soft, hoping it would comfort her. "Do you believe I love this woman that I just spoke of?"

Anna could see the answer in his eyes. "Yes Erik, I believe that you love her."

"You are right, I do love this girl, but not the way I love you. I did want to marry her and have children with her. I thought she was going to be my salvation." He spoke, each word brought on new tears in Anna's eyes. But he had to tell her the was he was feeling.

"But she left me, Anna she left me for the Vicomte de Changy and she broke my heart. I honestly thought that I would never love anyone again and then you happened. I came in here one morning out of curiosity and then I found you. You were so lost and helpless and then you opened your mouth and all the inner demons I possessed left me. You are my salvation." He said finally capturing her lips with his.

Erik felt Anna melt against his body, and knew that things were going to be okay. But even as the broke apart, Erik could still see the sadness Anna's eyes carried. He knew she was still shocked by something; he just had no clue to what it was.

"You coached Christine de Changy." Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yes back when she was known as Christine Daae." Erik responded surprised. "Anna do you know her?"

"Yes I know her and I know Raoul. They are close family friends with the Caldwell's." Anna said stepping away from Erik, for some reason she was still uncomfortable to be next to him.

"Anna please stop this foolishness." Erik said, pleading with her. "Do you really doubt my love that much?"

"I am truly sorry Erik, but I really do not know what to believe right now." She said her frustration starting to show.

"Do you really need me to show you?" He asked her, his anger rising also, but he was only met with silence. "Fine I will show you."

Anna watched Erik as he walked over to the large organ that he was only playing for her moments before the unfortunate change of emotions. She saw him glance back up at her before pounding away at the keys.

The melody was different for the ones Erik usually played for her. This song was not filled with pain and turmoil. No, it was filled with joy, and happiness. Anna looked over at Erik, he was crying. Seeing the pain she had put in him only brought more tears to her eyes. Why had she doubted his love?

Christine.

She knew of the girl's beauty, charm, and above all else, her infamous voice. Anna was ashamed to think it, but she did feel less than adequate next to Christine. But here was Erik, trying so desperately hard to make her see that it was her he loved. It was no longer Christine that pulled the string of his heart. Anna walked over to where Erik was playing. He was still crying for her.

"I love you Erik." Anna stated simply.

Erik stopped playing as he grabbed Anna and brought her closer. He wanted to always know what it would feel like to have her in his arms.

"Anna I love you." He replied back through his tears.

He gazed into her eyes seeing that she really did love him. Her look of love for him was enough to last him a lifetime.

"You made my music come alive again." He said to her as brought his lips to her.

Both Erik and Anna knew they would love one another till the end of time.

Anna looked back at that night and even though she knew Erik loved her, her heart still ached at the fact that he had loved another. She had felt so horrible when she thought about it, and she had known that Erik knew what she was thinking most of the time. He usually tried very hard to comfort her, but all his admissions left her still unconvinced.

Unconvinced to what, Anna would never know.

Anna had been attending many galas with Andrew and soon began looking less forward to them more and more. She did not enjoy the people, and having to care what other thought of her made her blood boil.

'_What do I care of what these people think of me?'_

That was the question she asked her self time and time again. But she knew that for right now, this was the way her life was, and there was not a single thing she could do about it.

Tonight's ball was like all the other. It was lavishly decorated, and the who's who of Parisian aristocracy were present. Anna was thinking of Erik when she felt a small hand rest on her shoulder.

"Are you quite certain that you want to marry into this?" The sweet voice asked her.

Anna turned around to see the heavenly face of Christine de Changy.

"Bonjour Vicomtess." Anna said bowing to Christine.

"Please Anna, stop, you really do not have to do that." Christine told her sweetly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Pardon me." Anna responded, smiling at the small girl.

"I just want to say well done last night on your performance." Christine began. "Andrew invited Raoul and me to see the show last night. You were superb."

Anna could see the lost look in her eyes. She missed the performing. Who would not miss the stage? It was a place that gave one power. Even Anna feared losing that type of power.

"Thank you Christine. That is quite a compliment coming from you." Anna stated, taking her turn in blushing with embarrassment.

"What ever do you mean?" Christine questioned confusedly

"You are an inspiration to me. I was there that night that you took over La Carlotta's place in the Opera Populair's production of Hannibal. You were phenomenal." Anna praised, each word she spoke was true.

Thank you very much." Christine said thinking back to her days at the Opera. "I have not gotten a compliment like yours in such a long time."

"You miss it." Anna said accusingly as she looked Christine in the eyes. "Do you not?"

Christine gave a look of guilt. "Miss what the performing?"

"I can see it in your eyes; it is okay to tell me." Anna said trying to comfort her. "When I marry Andrew I am expected to take leave, but I do not think Andrew will make me leave. He knows I love what I do."

"You are lucky Anna." Christine said as they gazed at all the dancing couples. "But I do not have a place to do what I love, at that is to sing."

"My dear have you not heard?" Anna asked in disbelief. "The Theater Magnifique is to put on an opera."

"Really." Christine gasped, extremely shocked. "Who is the star?"

"Whom do you think?" Anna questioned her sarcastically.

"I never knew you could sing." Christine said, her hopes a bit let down.

"Yes, it was the managers well kept secret." Anna spat, still bitter at those two fools. "But they are still in search for the second star."

"Really Anna." Christine squealed excitedly.

"Yes, this opera is to have two stars." Anna replied calmly. "Maybe you should audition."

"Maybe I will." Christine told her reflecting on the thought. "Who is the composer?"

"Have you not heard?" Anna asked her a bit shocked.

"No who is it?" Christine questioned, confused once more.

"Christine it is the Opera Populair's Opera Ghost." Anna responded as the face of the young girl standing next to her went white.


	8. Auditions

A/N Thank you to my reviewer, I am so thankful to hear what you think.

Ch 8♪

News of the opera spread fast throughout the city of Paris. It was true; the absence of the Opera Populair had left Paris with a sense of loss. So naturally, the news that the Theater Magnifique's Opera had defiantly caused a stir of utter excitement in the city.

Every member of the theater company knew that the composer was the one and only, O.G. It seemed that this so called ghost had used his ways of persuasion to make the managers agree to put on the production. It was also known that the managers were very stubborn men so the Opera Ghost had to have actually done something drastic.

Truth be told, one of the ballerinas, Adrienne, had said she saw M. Dubon one night running for his life.

"I swear on all that is good." Adrienne began excitedly. "I walked into the theater and that was when I heard a scream. So naturally I hid behind a pillar and when I looked up to the stage I saw Dubon on stage and he looked very, very frightened."

"I don't believe you." Anna interjected.

"No you have not heard the rest." She fought back before continuing. "Well when I looked up at the stage I saw another man whom I have no clue about and he was carrying a Punjab lasso. I know it was the Opera Ghost because I heard Dubon beg him not to hurt him over and over. I promise all I have said is true."

"Adrienne that is such bull." Anna said thinking the young child was crazy.

"It is true." The girl fought back only to be interrupted by Madam Burbon.

"Let's stop the chattering and let me see more dancing." Madam Burbon hissed at them.

But of course Anna had thought it was all the imaginings of a silly little girl. Anna had also not seen Erik in over a week. It was beginning to take a tole on her heart, and she felt as if he was not coming back. Anna had felt responsible for that. Maybe he realized she was not worth it, especially if she doubted his love so much.

But with the coming of a new opera, there was so much work to be done. It was the tedious task of the managers to find the new soprano. They had auditioned many girls, but each one just did not hold her own next to Anna. It was Anna's wish that they would hurry up and find someone. Anna was getting terribly impatient working with Madam Degas.

"M. Dubon you should really give up this search, and just cast me as the opera's second star." Madam Degas told the manager.

"Well Madam, we do have one more audition today." Dubon told her with an evil smirk.

"Really." She replied back, showing her obvious annoyance. "Who?"

"Christine Daae." M. Dubon replied back, laughing evilly inside.

Madam Degas did not even reply. She simply, but very loudly, huffed off stage as she babbled something to herself. Anna had been sitting in the audience, along with Richard and the ballerinas, when she heard the announcement.

"Richard did you know Christine was to audition?" Anna asked his curiously.

"No, but I have heard the girl sing." He said in the same curious tone as Anna's. "So I am guessing she will get the part, right?"

"I suppose." Anna said thinking of Erik's reaction.

"Oh Anna do not worry, the managers still love you more." He said pulling Anna into a hug.

"Very funny Richard." Anna replied sarcastically. "But that is not what I am worried about."

"Well again do not worry; I am going to sit over there with Catalina." Richard told her suddenly, as he pointed over to the ballets' principle dancer.

"Why?" Anna asked confused as to why he was leaving.

"Because Andrew is coming over, and you know how he annoys me." Richard said mockingly

"You and me both." Anna stated before she had realized what she had said.

"Good Luck Anna." Richard said as he walked away laughing to himself.

"Hello Darling." Andrew said as he brought Anna to his lips.

Anna felt extremely awkward as he kissed her, and she got the strangest notion that she was being watched.

"Hello Andrew." Anna said as they broke away, breathless.

"Have you heard the news?" Andrew asked her enthusiastically. "Christine is to audition."

"Yes and it is wonderful for I am quite certain that she will attain the part." Anna said as she rubbed his shoulder in assurance.

"I am happy to see you excited over this." Andrew said as she caressed her cheek. "Raoul and Christine are to be here any moment. Would you are to join me up to the lobby to meet them?

"No I think I will go and freshen up first." Anna said already walking away. "I shall be back shortly."

As Anna walked to her dressing room, she knew someone was watching her. Following her with a fixed gaze. The thought of who this person might be conjured up butterflies in her stomach. She ran the rest of the way to her dressing room, hoping to meet the person she most longed to see.

But as she entered her dressing room she was met with only herself.

"How foolish I am." She told her sadly.

Anna walked over to her vanity and sat down. Then a voice coming from everywhere and nowhere, it seemed started to speak.

"The Angel of Music guides and guards you." Erik spoke. "Come to the Angel of Music."

Anna could not help but smile, a weight instantly lifted off of her heart. "Come to me sweet angel."

As she looked back into the mirror she saw Erik standing behind her.

"I am your angel of music." He spoke seductively as he captured her lips with his.

Anna savored the kiss and wished so hard that this could have lasted forever. But reality would eventually catch up with them.

"Why have you been gone so long?" Anna asked him, not hiding her hurt feelings. "I was scared you were not coming back."

"Why would you ever think that?" Erik asked her confused.

Erik held Anna's face in his hand to making sure she was looking at him when she spoke. "I was scared that maybe I had driven you away for doubting our love."

Erik could see the truth and despair in her eyes. He could not help but pull her into a hug.

"Anna do not ever worry about me leaving I would never do that to you." He said kissing the top of her head. "But I do have a job Anna, and you have also been gallivanting around with your precious Duke."

Anna could sense the anger in his voice.

"Please do not be angry with me about that for you know I just cannot leave him." She saw that he was about to speak but silenced him. "It is just not the right time."

"Anna explain to me, what is truly stopping you from leaving." Erik bit out angrily. "The bastard has not even proposed to you."

"And like you have." Anna said bitterly.

Erik did not know how to take what she had said. It hurt him to admit it, but she was right. What would she leave the Duke for? Would it be an unsure future with a wounded composer and architect? He had never even thought about Anna's and his future, except for the fact that he at least saw her in it.

"I am sorry." Erik said showing his defeat, and she could see the look of regret in Anna's eyes for what she had just said to him.

"Erik wa..." Anna began but was cut off by Erik.

"No, Anna do not apologize for you are right. I suppose there is noting left for me to do, other than to wait for you." He said sincerely. "I love you Anna."

Anna watched him walk to the door and wanted so desperately to say something. But she could not find the words.

"God give me the courage to show you." Anna spoke softly through her tears. "You are not alone."

She spoke those words as she silently prayed for Erik. She would show him he was never to be alone, that in the end of all of this, she would always be there. When she returned to the auditorium, the scene before her had remained the exact same.

"Anna." A voice shouted

Anna was smacked back into reality by Christine. She looked lovelier that ever. Anna quickly plastered in a fake smile and greeted the de Chagnys'.

"It is so wonderful to see you again." Christine said as she pulled Anna into a tight hug.

"I cannot believe you are really auditioning." Anna told her smiling.

"Well you reminded me of just how much I really miss it, so I figured I could give it a shot." Christine spoke with so much enthusiasm. "So Raoul here has encouraged me to audition."

"That is so wonderful Christine." Anna spoke, truly happy for the girl.

"Well wish me luck." Christine said as she turned to walk on stage.


	9. A Voice of the Past

A/N Thank you my reviewers. I love that you are giving me some insight to what you think about the story.

Ch. 9♪

Erik loved Anna, and he knew that nothing would ever change that fact. But he was beginning to become very impatient. He wanted so much for her to leave that sorry excuse of a man, and go away with him. He could not survive another broken heart. He could not even bear the thought of her leaving him.

Erik had just dropped off a note at the manager's office advising them to hurry and find the second lead soprano for the opera. He was becoming impatient with that also. He was walking out of the theater when that infamous voice of his past rang out.

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till has been silent, silent_

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me: no second thoughts_

_You've decided, decided_

That voice was not here, not now. This cannot be happening.

Erik ran back into the theater to see if maybe it was his ears that were playing tricks on him. But when he looked up at the stage, he saw HER. She was singing his song. The reality of that made his heart bust.

He was snapped back into reality when he looked over and saw Anna's face. She had the look of jealously plastered all over it. He guessed she was jealous at the fact that he had once loved her.

And the idea scared her to the very core.

She was scared of losing him. But he knew in his heart that she had nothing to fear. He was bound to her, as she was to him, whether they liked it or not.

_Past the point of no return_

Christine had butterflies flying throughout her stomach. She had not been this nervous when she arrived. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the wails of praise from the managers, her husband, Andrew, and other various people.

"My dear that was simply superb." M. Dubon told her smiling gaily.

"Yes, Christine you sounded so wonderful." Raoul said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you." Was all Christine could manage to say.

"Well I believe I speak for Patrik also, when I say that you have got the job." Dubon nearly shrieked due from his loud resonance

Upon hearing those words, Anna's knees unexpectedly gave out. She felt her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. She was not known as a klutz. When she looked up she saw many worried yet curious faces.

"Anna, are you all right?" Gustav asked hoping the young child was not coming down with some sort of sickness.

"Yes, Anna, are you feeling well?" Andrew chimed in.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine." She began slowly standing back up. "I just did not get enough sleep last night so I think it is a bit of exhaustion"

"Well then I think you should go rest." Andrew told her in a fatherly tone.

"Yes I think you are right." Anna said turning around to face the entrance of the theater.

It was two piercing eyes that caused her to gasp. He had seen and heard the entire thing.

Christine saw what Anna gasped at and immediately when white. Christine knew the look the Phantom could make people express. But Anna's face did not show fear, rather the look of adoration aligned with hurt, that had taken her aback. Surly Anna was not seeing the Phantom. Christine saw Raoul lean over to whisper something in Andrew's ear.

"Is she alright?" Raoul had asked

"No I do not believe she is, and I have a bet as to why." Christine interrupted, answering the question meant for Andrew.

The four men looked at Christine with a puzzled look on their faces.

As soon as Anna was out of sight, Anna began to run with all her might. She had to get out of these damned walls or she would die of confinement. She looked throughout each dormitory, before finding her mother in the last room.

"Maman I have been trying to find you." Anna rasped, clearly out of breath.

Madam Burbon was taken completely by surprise; Anna was usually a very composed young woman. The girl standing before her was a disheveled mess.

"My goodness child what on earth has occurred?" She asked confusedly

"I have to go out for a bit, I just need to get away because I am feeling a bit on edge, oh maman I am so confused." Anna babbled.

"Anna please calm down." Madam Burbon told her daughter, as she pulled back to look into her eyes, she saw the despair in her eyes. "Child, why are you making yourself so miserable?"

"I do not know maman, but I wish I knew what to do oh I really do wish I knew." Anna said beginning to cry. "I love Erik, I want to be with him so much, but I just don't know what is right anymore."

Madam Burbon gave a reassuring hug to Anna before speaking. "Child if you love this man why are you staying with Andrew? Anna the man loves you more than life, why are you string him along when you heart belongs to another?"

Anna knew that her mother what right but it did not make anything more clear in her mind.

"Maman I have to go." Anna told her as she walked to the door. "I will be back later."

Anna needed to leave the theater. Leave the stress of her job behind. Leave the stress of dealing with Andrew behind. And quite possibly, she needed to leave the stress of dealing with Erik behind.

Anna wandered through the streets for an hour of two before finally heading to the cemetery that her mother was buried at. She had not visited in a while and she was hoping that maybe her mother's spirit might help her make a decision. She need to make a decision on what to do.

Anna's thoughts wandered back to the day she received the letter from her birth mother. She had been completely shocked. She knew that she had been adopted, but the shock of knowing her real mother loved her caused her to break down with tears.

one year before

"Anna I have something for you." Madam Burbon told her. "It is a letter from you real mother."

Anna instantly felt cold. She did not remember saying anything only reading it.

_My dearest Anna,_

_I want you to know that I was so very young when I gave birth to you. I had no husband and no family. I had no way of taking care of you. But I made sure to find you good home. I have always known where you were for I watched as Madam Burbon picked you up from the steps of the theater. _

_I hope that you do not hate me for leaving you there. But I did what I thought was best. I did it because I loved you. I loved you enough to give you up. You are so talented and you would never have what you have had I not given you up. I am beyond proud of you. _

_I write this letter to you because I am dying and it is my last wish that you know I love you. By the time you receive this letter I will already be dead. Bit I need you to know that not a single moment goes by when I do not think of you. I am sorry to say but I leave you without and brothers or sisters, but you were my angel. The angel that saved me._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Kimberly Macron_

Thinking back on the day brought tears to Anna's eyes. She looked at her mother's grave and began to sob harder.

"Oh mother please help me be strong." Anna sobbed into her hands. "I know who I love and I know who I want to be with, but I need strength, strength to do this show, and strength to believe that in the end of all this Erik will not leave me."

It was a soft voice that caused her to jump.

"Why do you fear me leaving you?" Erik asked her.

Anna stood up to face him only to cry more at the sadness that shown in his eyes.

"Anna tell me." He told her more commanding.

"How can I not fear you leaving me?" Anna yelled at him. "I am sorry to say this Erik, but Christine is a beautiful woman. I am nothing compared to her."

Erik's heart broke at her words. How could she think this?

"Anna you mean more to me than Christine ever did and the reason is that you loved me when no one else would. I asked her to love me forever, and the only reason she said yes to loving me was to save the man that she truly loved." He told her as he grabbed her shoulders to force her to look into his eyes. "I love you Anna, more than I have ever loved anyone."

Anna looked into his eyes and saw that all he said was true. He loved her, and at this point it was all she needed to know. Anna grabbed Erik's hand and reached up to kiss him, long and slow.

"Lets go." Anna told him breathlessly.

Erik could see the lust and desire in her eyes. Tonight he would make her his and there was no turning back, not anymore. Erik grabbed Anna's hand again leading her off to his carriage.


	10. You Belong to Me

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, it makes me so happy to know that there are some people who actually enjoy my story. Please enjoy and review.**

Ch 10♪

Erik lead Anna to his bedroom in disbelief of what was about to take place. He turned to face her and saw the panic in her eyes.

"Erik are you nervous?" Anna asked him.

"Yes I am terrified." He told her in an amused tone.

Before Anna could respond Erik had brought Anna's lips to his. Slowly he let his tongue explore her mouth in a way he had never before. He could feel Anna melt beneath his touch. There was no going back.

He wanted no more words; tonight he was going to prove to her how much he loved her. Tonight she was going to prove how much she loved him.

Erik picked up Anna in his arms and walked her over and gently placed her on the bed. He stepped back to get a good look at the woman lying before him ready and willing for his touch. Erik turned her over and began to unlace her dress. As he began to expose her soft flesh his lips bent down to feel the softness of her skin. He could hear her breathing becoming heavier. He could smell the arousal in her.

He could see the look of impatience in Anna's eyes and he enjoyed every second.

Once she was out of his dress he started with her corset. He was shaken to the core. A million questions were going through his mind, but once she was completely bare in front of him only one word came to him.

"Beautiful." Erik told her. "You are so beautiful."

He brought his hand to her large breasts and began caressing and squeezing them. She was firm beneath his touch. He had never imagined something so wonderful. He bent down and took one of them in his mouth. Erik nibbled on her hard nipple and his arousal grew at the sound of Anna's soft moans.

Erik pulled himself back up reluctantly as he slowly began to undress himself, he to was becoming impatient. He wanted to know every single thing about her. The way her body would move with him, the way she would feel underneath him, the way it would feel to be inside her.

He wanted to know everything.

He let her gaze upon him once he was completely nude. He could not help but smile at the smirk on her face. It was where she was gazing that made him begin to chuckle. She looked up to gaze into his eyes and he saw nothing but love.

"Take the mask off." Anna told him.

Anna wanted no barriers in this moment.

Erik wanted to say no at first. But he knew she was right, if she was to give her entire self to him, he was going to have to give her his entire self.

He reached up and pulled the mask off his face and set in on the night stand. Then slowly he leaned down onto her. Erik trailed kisses down her body, trying to kiss every imaginable part. He could feel the throbbing of his erection and brought Anna's hand to hold it. He wanted her to feel him, to feel his physical love for her. He dipped his fingers into the hidden part of her to see if she was ready for him.

Anna positioned him to her entrance and held her breath as he entered her in one swift motion. This hurt… a lot. But even through the pain it still felt good to her. After he thrust into her a few times the pain subsided and she began to rock with him. How could a sin against God feel so good?

Each thrust, Erik filled her completely.

"I love you Anna." Erik told her as he began to tease her, bringing her closer to her release but then bringing her back to the beginning.

"I love you to Erik." Anna moaned, clearly ready for it.

Finally Anna and he climaxed together, their moans and screams the only sound in the air. They just held each other the next few minuets, scared that words would ruin the moment they had just shared and experience together. It was Erik who broke the silence.

"Anna you belong to me now." He told her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Only you." Anna replied as she brought his lips to hers.

She had known long before this had happened that she belonged to him and only him.

OOOO

The passing weeks proved to be stressful. With getting everything ready for the opera and getting the scenes and songs down right it was an exhausting time for Anna. Christine had been quite an addition to the show and held her own next to Anna. But the most important thing was that the show was coming along wonderfully.

Days were routine. Rehearsals began at eight in the morning and continued throughout the day. Some days were fun and others awful, but to each performer it was all worth it.

"M. Cann, that was fine but it will sound so much better if it is through the diaphragm." M. Leboise, the maestro, told Richard.

"Yes sir."

"Anna." M. Leboise said turning his attention to Anna. "Nicely done."

"Thank you Monsieur." Anna replied back blushingly.

"Okay take a little break we still have so much work to do." Leboise told his cast, the look of relief washed over everyone's faces.

Anna noticed that Christine had become very nervous and tense over the past few weeks. It was a strange thing because Christine had appeared to be so joyful and full of life. Anna walked over to where Christine was sitting alone.

"Christine can I ask you a question?" Anna asked her, putting a soothing hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Okay." Christine's eyes were so full of fear.

"Why is it that ever since you began work at the theater you look to be in a constant state of fear?" Anna asked her, getting right to the point.

"Why would you think I am frightened?" Christine questioned back.

"Let's go and talk in my dressing room." Anna told her.

OOOO

"I will never escape him Anna, never." Christine told her.

Anna could not figure out what Christine was talking about. "What are you saying Christine?"

"The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." Christine responded, a mad look loomed in her eyes. "The man who has haunted me, the man in all my dreams, the voice inside my head."

"Tell me about him." Anna told her.

"Soon after being brought to the Opera Populair, I began to hear a voice. He was always there for me. But once Raoul came back into my life Erik became vicious. He went mad, driven to the breaking point by me. He killed anyone who got in his way only to prove to everyone that it had to be his way." Christine said beginning to sob.

"Hi- his name was Erik." Anna asked fear now starting to rise in her.

"Yes that was his name. Oh Anna he had the most enchanting voice… eventually he had the opera perform his work, Don Juan Triumphant. During the opera he killed the lead tenor and took his place. We sang to beautifully that night, but after he sang his love to me I ripped of his mask. After that he fled taking me with him back down to his labyrinth."

Anna listened intently, her heart breaking with each word.

"Raoul followed us down there and before we both knew it, Erik had Raoul hanging by a noose and was making me choose a most horrific choice. If I did not consent to be his wife then he would kill Raoul and I would be free to leave. But if I choose Erik then Raoul would be free to leave. Oh Anna I was so scared." Chistine sobbed harder

"I ended up choosing Erik and then I kissed him but he let Raoul and I go. It has been nine months and his face is still stitched into my memory. I love Raoul but I love Erik so much more."

By this point Anna was hyperventilating. "He- he wore a mask."

"You are in love with him aren't you?" Christine asked accusingly.

"Yes." Was all Anna managed to say before she too broke down into sobs.

OOOO

"She is seeing someone else Raoul." Andrew told his friend bitterly. "I have seen them together."

Andrew had been pondering what he was going to do. He loved Anna and leaving her was not an option. But killing this man was.

This man would die.

"Do you know who the man is?" Raoul asked thankful that it was not him in this situation.

"No he is not familiar but his appearance is." Andrew said looking at Raoul; a murderous look loomed in his eyes.

"What did he look like?" Raoul questioned slightly confused.

"He is tall and impeccably dressed; he wears a mask on the right side of his face." Andrew told Raoul awaiting his response.

"No it must be some mistake, it just can't be." Raoul said getting hysterical.

"I believe it is him Raoul but I cannot think of what to do." Andrew said frustrated.

"I have a plan." Raoul told him, a look of brilliance lit on his face.

"Lets hear it." Andrew said excitedly.

"We…"

**A/N Drama, drama, drama. Boys wanting revenge and girls fighting over silly boys. I love it, please review.**


	11. Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

**A/N Thank you for my review. I feel happy about it. Well, if you weren't to happy with the fact that Erik and Anna had sex, I am real sorry, but its something that had to happen. Enjoy and review please!**

Ch. 11♪

"Anna he loved me and I betrayed him, I left him all alone, please do no give him the same fate." The words Christine had pleaded rang in Anna's head a week after she had spoken them.

Christine's confession had unnerved Anna greatly. How could the man she was so hopelessly in love with be capable of committing all those crimes? How could Christine's words be true? Anna knew what she had to do.

She was going to have to leave Erik.

The thought brought tears to Anna's eyes. She ultimately did not want to leave him, but how could she possible carry herself in front of him after knowing what he was capable of. The thought of how Erik would take the break up scared Anna the most. He was defiantly a temperamental man.

Anna had been so consumed in her own thoughts that she had not heard M. Winslet calling her name.

"Anna… Anna." Tom called to her. "He is waiting for you."

"Okay" Anna told him through a false smile as she stepped put of the carriage.

Tom led Anna down the beautiful halls to Erik's library. Anna felt as if she was to begin hyperventilating as she had done last week. When she entered Erik's library the room appeared to be empty, but even she knew that Erik was never too far away. Before she could yell out his name, Anna was embraced in two strong arms. She would miss these arms.

"I have missed you." Erik cooed seductively into her ear. "I am sorry I have not been able to attend any rehearsals this past week."

Erik was only met with silence… something was wrong.

"Anna, speak, tell me what is wrong." Erik told her in a soft but commanding voice, but was met with silence once more. "Anna tell me what is bothering you."

"You are the Opera Ghost." Anna said in a whispered tone. "And you killed all those people."

This time is was Anna who was met with silence. She did not hesitate as she turned around to glare at him, anger filled her eyes.

"TELL ME WHY." Anna screamed at him, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"How did you find out about that?" Erik asked her, a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Christine told me." Anna told him backing away from him. "She knew you had come back."

"Oh God." Erik cried out in frustration. "Anna I was a different person back then, I am no longer that monster I once was."

Anna began to sob. "Erik I do not know that you are different, but knowing who you once were, it scares me and I cannot deal with that."

Erik could not think of how to convince her that he was not that person anymore. he was losing Anna.

"Do you love me?" Erik asked, his eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"Erik don't do this, it is only going to make things harder to deal with." Anna begged him, her body shaking from her sobs.

But Anna was cut off from talking by Erik's lips. Anna loved this man more than life, but she had to leave him. As Erik pulled his face back from Anna, she could do nothing but begin to cry. But he felt the need to ask her the question again.

"Anna tell me you love me." He commanded her through his tears.

Anna felt she had to answer him truthfully, she at least owed him that.

"Yes I love you more than you will ever know." She cried, her sobs raking her body.

"Then do not do this Anna." Erik told her as he held her up by her arms. "We can leave all this behind up and go somewhere and start fresh."

"Erik stop, it is not going to work like that. We cannot run away from our pasts, life does not work that way." She told him as she broke free from her grasp. "I cannot be with you anymore after I know all I know. I don't know you anymore. you are a whole different person to me."

"You cannot leave me Anna. Not after last week you promised yourself to me and you came willingly, I no way influenced you. I was not pretending to be the Opera Ghost or the Angel of Music, you knew it was me all along." He hissed at her. "I was me you begged to touch you."

Anna's tears began to slow, her anger rising. "How dare you use that against me. I love you and yes I wanted you, but you wanted me just as much. But by not telling me who you were or at least the whole truth to you past you were indeed pretending to be someone else." Anna spat back at him. "And do not make me out to sound like some whore Erik, you begged just as much for me to touch you too."

Erik immediately regretted his words. His anger was starting to talk for him.

"I'm sorry Anna but please do not do this, oh please don't leave I love you so much." He cried into Anna shoulder as he held her tight. "I loved before you and she left me for the same reasons you feel you need too, but Anna I love you so much and I could not ever go on. I was so sure that I would die when Christine left, but Anna if you leave me I will for sure die this time because I cannot go through that all again I can not go on with thought you. Oh I love you so much please stay with me."

"I am leaving Erik." Anna said trying to hold back her tears as she walked out of the library.

"Anna think of what you are doing. Tell me Anna do you want to marry the Duke and live the life that is expected of you or marry me and be happy?" Erik told her as he chased after her.

Erik's words made Anna's heart stop. He had never asked her such a question before. He could not be serious. But when Anna turned around to face him she saw he was indeed serious.

"Erik are you asking me to marry you?" Anna asked him as more tears came.

"Yes Anna, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to love you, cherish you, and make babies with you. I want it all with you." He pleaded as her too shed more tears.

"I don't know what to say Erik." Anna said caressing the smooth side of his face.

"Say yes." He told her

"No Erik I am so sorry but I just cannot." Anna told him forcing Erik's proposal out of her head. "I just do not think I can give you anymore of my heart after all the things you kept from me."

Anna turned and walked away, but this time Erik did not follow.

**OOOO**

When Anna arrived back at the theater she suddenly felt ill. She hurried along to her dressing room. As she walked in to her room, the feeling became much worse. Anna ran to the waste basket knowing she was about to vomit. She had not ever been sick life this, maybe this was a side effect from all the heart ache and tears she had experienced this evening.

Anna felt so helpless as she laid down on her bed and shut her eyes. She did not want to shed anymore tears, yet she could not stop them. He was gone, after his promises of never leaving, he was gone. But she was the one that made him gone. Her heart was twisting so badly that she had to force herself to stop crying so she would not vomit once more.

She wanted to yell out to her maman, but Anna knew she was no where around. Anna wanted the comfort of her mother, the woman who only had to give her a kiss and the world would be all better. But the person she wanted to comfort the most was the one she had wished away. He was gone because of her. Now she was going to have to stay and comfort herself in her hour of darkness.

"Please God, help me see what is right." Anna said as she cried herself to sleep that night, unaware that she was being watched by a soul just as torn as hers.


	12. The Truth Is

**A/N Well, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Ch. 12♪

Now that Anna had separated herself from Erik, she suddenly had more time to spend with Andrew. Anna had been trying for the last few weeks, since Erik's and her breakup, to convince herself that she would be happy with Andrew. She had to be happy with Andrew.

She had no other options, not anymore.

"Anna… Anna…" Andrew called to her, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Oh I am sorry Andrew; my mind has just been somewhere else." Anna said apologetically.

"It is quite all right sweetie, but we were just talking about how Christine and you make such a lovely couple on stage together." Raoul told them with praise. "You both sound exquisite."

"Oh stop it the both of you. We do not need all of this ego boosting." Christine giggled as Raoul placed a kiss on her hand.

"Anna maybe the managers will hire Christine as a regular feature and then you will both be the stars of the Theater Magnifique." Andrew told Anna enthusiastically.

"Yes, that would indeed be lovely." Anna responded trying very hard to sound cheerful.

"Anna what is wrong with you, you seem so unhappy lately." Andrew asked worriedly.

"It is nothing Andrew I am just very tired." Anna told his smiling. "I just feel as if maybe I am getting ill."

"Well you could have certainly fooled me, Anna." Raoul began happily. "You look very healthy and you even have a certain glow to you."

"It is just that lately I have been fatigued, nauseated, and I have lost my appetite within the last two months. It is beginning to worry me." Anna told them worriedly.

"Well, get better Anna." Raoul told her as he stood from his chair, before turning to Andrew. "Andrew how about you and I go and have a friendly cigar?"

"That does sound like a plan." Andrew said moving his napkin out of his lap. "If you will please excuse us ladies." Andrew finished as he gave Anna a peck on the cheek.

The two women watched their men walk away from them and suddenly they felt they could breathe once more.

"It is truly amazing how a woman can feel so much more free when a man leaves the room." Christine told Anna as she sipped her chardonnay.

"Then why do I feel as if I have a heaver weight on my shoulders without Erik?" Anna spoke softly as a tear escaped her eye. "Why do I miss him so damn much?"

"Anna trust me you WILL get over this. I know that it was extremely hard on me after I left Erik." Christine said soothingly as she put her arms around Anna. "It is as if his voice is calling out to you heart isn't it."

"Oh Christine it is so much more worse than that." Anna cried. "It is as if his voice is calling out to my soul."

"Then maybe Anna, Erik and you are truly meant to be." Christine suggested. "You never know."

"No Christine, I do know." Anna responded as she recomposed herself. "After all that I now know, I just cannot let my heart be his any longer."

"But Anna don't you see it… your heart is still his because you still love him." Christine told her as she grabbed hold of Anna's shoulders. "God chooses who we belong to, so if you truly are meant to be with Erik, God will show you why."

Anna heard everything Christine said but prayed that it was not true.

"Goodbye Christine." Anna said as she stepped into her carriage.

"Bye Anna." Christine whispered as she watched it ride off.

**OOOO**

"So you believe our plan will work." Andrew asked Raoul as they walked away from their women.

"I believe so, but he is a cleaver man, so do not let any slips happen." Raoul replied, his hatred for the man showing through.

"I hope this works." Andrew said gravely. "I hope Anna loves me enough."

"Do not worry my friend. We will indeed get him this time." Raoul told him as he handed him a cigar.

**OOOO**

Christine arrived home, her thoughts a complete mess. She kept thinking of all the things Anna was going through. Christine for some odd reason hoped that a miracle would take place and Anna would return to Erik. Even she would admit that though she left Erik, she did not want him to be alone forever. She still cared for Erik.

She always would.

As soon as Christine was in her night attire she went straight to the study. On nights when Raoul was out late, Christine would seek comfort in a book. As she entered the study she noticed a chill in the room. Christine walked over to light a few candles. After lighting the first candle she heard a voice she had so longed to hear for the past eleven months.

"Why did you tell Anna about our past?" Erik hissed. "Why did you make her turn from me?"

Christine turned to see Erik's sad eyes piercing right through her. She could not think of what to say.

"WHY CHRISTINE WHY?" Erik yelled at her. "You didn't want me so why did you make her leave me too?"

Christine's heart broke at the sight of Erik. He was a complete mess. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was disheveled. He looked as if he had not eaten or slept for a week or so. She at once began to feel a tremendous amount of guilt.

"Her leaving you was never my intention Erik." Christine began but was cut off by Erik.

"I love her Christine; I love her so much that I am truly dying." Erik told her through his tears. "And she loved me back, she saw my face and she still loved me."

"Erik I did not mean for any of this to happen." Christine told him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then explain to me why you told her." Erik cried out. "What on this earth could have possibly possessed you to tell her?"

"I was scared Erik." Christine cried turning away from him.

Erik walked over to her and turned her to face him, his eyes blazing at her. "Scared of what?"

"YOU ERIK." Christine yelled at him as she broke free from his hold. "I was scared that you had come to take me away again."

Erik's laughter filled the room. She really was a naïve little girl. "So in your selfish attempt to stay safe, you ruin what Anna and I have. Christine you need to grow up and act like an adult. Don't you realize that you are not the only one of afraid of losing happiness?"

Christine could only produce more tears at hearing his words. They were true.

"Why did you have to ruin this? Did you really want me to live a life of lonely solitude, because this is the second time you have done this to me Christine." Erik cried as he sat down putting his face in his hands.

"I never wanted that for you, I have been trying to talk to Anna, I have been trying to get her to see the truth. The truth to the fact that she loves you. I love you Erik, why would I ever want for you to die alone." Christine sobbed as she went and sat next to him.

"Why did you leave me? I just want to know the reason." Erik asked her sadly.

"I was scared." Christine told him. "I was scared of not knowing what lay ahead for us. I was so childish and I wish more than anything to take back my choice, but you have moved on and I have to accept that."

"You loved me." Erik responded shocked.

"I loved you more than anything. But I was so frightened that night and at the time I thought that I was making the right choice. But if I knew then what I feel and know now, then I would have been happy to be your wife." Christine answered through her tears. "But no more backward glances for our games of make believe are truly at an end."

Erik smiled at the irony of the words she had just spoken, words that she had inspired. He too knew they were true.

"I love her Christine." Erik cried into her shoulder, seeking comfort from the woman he loved not so long ago.

"I know you do Erik, I know you do." Christine told him.

**OOOO**

As the weeks had gone by Anna became more and more worried about her health. She was vomiting in the early mornings and the later evenings and was tired all the time.

"Maman I am starting to worry." Anna groaned as she lay in her bed. "What if I am dying?"

Madam Burbon laughed at her daughters' ignorance. "Child you are not dying."

"Well them what is wrong with me." Anna asked her mother with wide eyes.

"Anna answer me honestly… Have you been intimate with a man." Her mother asked calmly.

But the shame on Anna's face answered for her. Madam Burbon smiled at her.

"My dear, when was you last monthly flow."


	13. A Shocking Discovery

**A/N I was very sad that no one reviewed my chapter. It took me a while to update but here you go, I hope you enjoy it and please someone review.**

Ch. 13♪

Anna's mind quickly went as far back to when her last period had been. It had been before she had been intimate with Erik, she knew that much. But that had been about two and a half months ago. Why had she not noticed anything? But Anna knew that she had not noticed anything unrelated to her work and Erik.

"About two months ago, it was about two months ago almost three." Anna cried, tears spilling at the realization of her situation.

Madam Burbon pulled Anna into a warm hug, trying to console her. "I believe that you are with child Anna."

"I am so sorry maman, I did not mean for this to happen. I did not mean for any of this to happen." Anna cried into her mother's shoulder. "What am I going to do?"

Madam Burbon looked into Anna's big tear filled eyes and her heart broke for her. Not even she knew what Anna should do.

"I am going to go fetch a midwife and if it is confirmed that you are indeed pregnant then, we will decide what to do." Madam Burbon said running to the door.

"Okay I will wait here." Anna said sitting up on her bed.

"Anna, does this child belong to the man whom you truly love?" Madam Burbon asked Anna as she turned to face her.

"Yes." Anna cried. "But I have ended things with him, oh maman what am I to do?"

"We will hide your pregnancy for as long as possible okay." She told Anna. "But as for Andrew only you can decide what to do."

"Go get the midwife maman." Anna replied.

When the midwife finished examining Anna, she confirmed Anna's pregnancy. The news and the shock of it all were too much for Anna to take it. She was going to be a mother. But that also meant that Erik was to be a father. How would she tell him? Would she tell him? Of course she would tell him, he did have every right to know that she and he had created at baby.

Anna was unsure of when she would tell him, but she knew she had to. Anna wanted to see him, she needed to see him. But right now she was feeling more lost than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Maman I want to go visit my mother's grave." Anna told her softly.

"I will go get the horses." Madam Burbon replied as she shut the door, leaving Anna to dress.

"Thank you maman." Anna whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

Anna quickly dressed and was heading to the stables when she bumped into Christine.

"Christine, what are you doing here? Rehearsals resume tomorrow." Anna said.

"I know I was just on my way to talk to you." Christine told her smiling.

"Well I was actually on my way out." Anna said thankfully, she did not want to hear what Christine had to say at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Christine questioned her.

"To visit my mother's grave." Anna responded.

"May I join you?" Christine asked, her eyes hoping she would say yes. "Please."

Anna could find no reason to say no, so she had to say yes.

"Okay lets go then." Anna told her as she walked past her.

But as soon as the carriage began to move Christine began to speak.

"I never knew that visited your mother's grave." Christine told her softly.

"I only go to visit her in my times of despair." Anna answered flatly as she gazed out the window.

"Anna you and I are practically the same person." Christine's words struck a nerve and soon she had Anna's complete attention.

Anna was so confused at the statement. "How so?"

"Like I said you and I are in many ways the exact same but…I never loved Erik the way you do. Well at least back then I did not. Do you not see it Anna, you need him just as much as he needs you." Christine cried.

"You are right, I do need Erik. But something is still wrong. I can feel it and the thing is I do not know what it is. I want to go back to him so much but something is holding me back." Anna said as her tears began to fall.

She had already cried so much that day, that she was amazed that she could produce more tears.

"Put all you fears and doubts aside and go back to him. When you do then you will be happy." Christine told her hoping this would be the answer to Anna's problems.

"It is just not that simple." Anna said showing an end to the discussion. "But I wish it was."

**OOOO**

As soon as the two women reached the cemetery they went off to visit their deceased parents' graves. It was the fact that she was pregnant that now more than ever, Anna wished so much that she could have met her mother. If only to ask her what it felt like knowing that your entire life was to change with the birth of this new person.

But most of all she just wanted to know what her mother was feeling when she realized she was pregnant.

"Please give me strength to tell him mother. Give me strength to be able to handle this chaotic situation. Please mother, help me through it." Anna asked as she laid a rose on her mother's grave.

Anna walked over to where Christine was sitting, looking up at her father's grave. Christine was crying.

"Erik was my Angel of Music, Anna." Christine cried out. "My guide, my guardian, and my protector. He was ready and willing to do anything for me and what did I do. I took it all for granted. Now here he is again putting his heart out on the line once more and you are being just as selfish as I was. Tell me Anna why are you doing this?"

Anna did not know how to respond to that. So she figured she would go with the truth.

Anna took in a deep breath. "Christine I am pregnant."

Christine looked up at Anna in disbelief. This was all much more complicated that she had anticipated.

"Anna how… what?" Christine tried to speak but could not find the words.

The tears Anna wished she could have held in began to fall. "It was the day you got the job at the theater. I was just so scared of losing him, so I came here. Little did I know he had followed me."

"That night was so beautiful, and he had once told me that when we committed our relationship in such a way, I would forever belong to him. He tried to use it against me when I left, but in the end he still let me go. Oh Christine I do love him and I do want this baby with him. It just seems that I have already messed things up so much."

Erik's heart froze at Anna's words. She was carrying a child, his child.

'Why are you taunting me?' Erik thought to himself. 'Have you not cursed me enough?'

"It just seems I have already messed things up so much." He heard Anna say to Christine.

No, she had not messed everything up. They could fix this and move on from it. They would have to fix it and when they did, Anna would be his wife and they would have a child together and all would be right.

Erik looked back at Anna and saw that Christine had noticed him there. He put his finger to his lips asking her to remain silent when he had seen her about to say something. He did not want Anna to know quite yet that he knew of their baby. Erik saw that she remained silent, but he wondered for how long.


	14. A Question of Betrayal

**A/N Thanks you to my reviewers. I am so happy you are enjoying it. Please read and review! Have fun.**

Ch. 14 ♪

After that day in the cemetery Anna's grief seemed to have lifted. She had finally begun to feel that joy that most expectant mothers felt towards their unborn child. Anna was finally not dwelling on all the bad in her life. To her, she considered her happiness a look at what was to come.

The only thing that plagued her mind was what Andrew would think when he found out she was in love with another man let alone pregnant with his child. Anna figured that the best time to tell him it was over would be on opening night. But until then, Anna was putting all her problems out of her mind and dedicated herself to the show.

Anna was snapped back into reality when she was addressed by the maestro.

"Anna let us take it from the top." Lebouis told her.

Anna nodded her head signaling that she was ready to begin.

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed_

Anna sang as the rest of the cast looked upon her with awed faces.

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless aching need_

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you, its only seed_

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream, afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one afraid of taking_

_Who cannot seem to give _

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_That never learns to live_

_When the night has been to lonely_

_And the road has been to long_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed, that with the sun's love_

_In the spring, becomes the rose_

As Anna finished singing words Erik wrote, she realized how much she loved him. He wrote words that conveyed so much truth, at least in her eyes. He was the seed, and with her love he would become the rose.

Anna had not even realized she was crying until Richard put his hand on her shoulder. She looked out into the audience and was met with awed expressions. The room was completely silent, until their clapping diminished the silence.

"Anna… Anna that was superb." Richard told Anna appraisingly. "That almost brought me to tears."

"Thank you Richard." Anna murmured as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Anna that was lovely, you are dismissed for the day." M. Lebouis told her with a curt nod.

"Merci." Anna responded and then walked off stage.

Richard followed after her questioning her about his invitation to dinner that evening.

"Yes Richard, I have some great news to share with you tonight." Anna told him happily.

"Great shall we say seven sharp?" He questioned her again.

"Yes that sounds wonderful." Anna said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will see you then."

**OOOO**

When Andrew saw Anna approach him, his politely excused himself for his conversation with the Vicomte and Victomtess. "If you will excuse me you two, but the love of my life beckons."

"Am I the love of your life?" Anna asked back smiling.

"Indeed you are, but I was wondering if maybe I could have a quick word with you… alone?" Andrew asked her turning serious.

"Of course Andrew… Is something wrong?" Anna asked apprehensively.

"I pray not." He responded as he walked her to her dressing room.

As Andrew looked at her, he could see that she was worried.

"Andrew you are starting to make me nervous." Anna told him.

"Okay Anna I am only going to ask you this once." Andrew replied as he sat her down at her vanity.

"Okay just tell me what is making you act so strange." Anna commanded.

"Are you still seeing that man that you were seeing a few months back?" He asked her. "And do not lie about it because I saw you two together."

Andrew knew. Anna felt her heart drop right into her stomach.

"No Andrew, I am no longer seeing him." Anna said, hoping he would not see her sadness at the fact.

"But is it over for good Anna?" He questioned her further needing to know the truth.

Anna looked into his eyes. They were pleading with her to say yes. Anna felt her heart break for Andrew. She truly did wish that she could love him as much as she loved Erik, but it was just not mean to be for them.

"I was seeing someone else for a while, but trust me Andrew I am no longer seeing anyone." Anna reassured him as she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I am sorry that you had to find out. You do know that I do love you, right?"

Andrew smiled at her words. "I met you two years ago and it was in that one moment when I first met you, which I fell in love with you. I remember seeing your face and I was completely enamored with you. I knew that and I know even more so now, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Anna knew where this was headed. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath.

"Marry me Anna, be my wife and I will love you like no other for the rest of our lives." Andrew asked pulling out one of the most exquisite rings she had ever seen. It was a white gold band that held an oval cut that had tiny diamonds circling the massive diamond. Anna could hardly believe her eyes.

"Andrew it is absolutely beautiful." Anna shrieked.

"Please Anna marry me." He asked again.

"Yes." Anna cried before she could stop herself.

'What the hell am I doing, I am going to have another man's baby' her inner voice thought. Anna did not know why she said yes, but she knew she had to. For some reason she knew she had to.

"You're happy with it?" Andrew asked her.

"I am ecstatic with it, Erik." Anna cried out again before she could stop herself.

'What is wrong with me?' That inner voice in her head asked.

She looked up into Andrew's eyes and saw the pain and sadness that she had caused. She felt so horrible.

"I am so sorry Andrew; maybe you should not marry me." She told him embarrassed.

"Anna stop." He commanded. "I love you and I think that you are worth trying to make this work. Plus you are young and it's only natural to want to see who else is out there."

"I am sorry Andrew." Anna responded, her head hanging low.

"I have a favor to ask you darling." Andrew began hesitantly. "I know you courtier is the Opera Ghost."

Anna's head shot up at hearing those words. How did he find out?

"How did you find that out Andrew?" Anna asked him.

"Raoul told me, but Anna this man is a dangerous man, will you help us catch him?"


	15. Fighting to Win

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed. It is so much fun to see what you all have to say. This was the first story I ever wrote about Erik, so its nice to see what you have to say about it. Please enjoy and review.**

Ch. 15♪

"She is pregnant." Erik cried as he looked at Christine.

"Well, that is what she said." Christine told him softly. "But if you look at her behavior over the past two months it sort of explains it all. She has been feeling nauseous and fatigued and Raoul told her that she had a certain glow to her."

Erik had to stop from pacing for he had been doing so for the last half hour. He was a complete mess. He wanted to talk to Anna but he did not see how he could even approach her.

"What should I do?" Erik asked Christine.

"I really do not know." Christine answered. "I can't give her any more of my advice because she is sick of hearing it."

"I know you have tried but I just want to know how she is." Erik asked just wanting to know that Anna was happy.

"She is a lot better than she was a few weeks ago. I suppose she is getting better, maybe the pain is starting to subside."

"How can her pain be vanishing when mine is still as raw as the day it was when she left. I just do not understand." Erik said flatly.

"Erik do you truly believe that she still does not feel any pain when she thinks of you. You can see it in her eyes; she is always thinking of you and the baby. She loves you and I know that she is hurting, no woman in her position could be completely void of any pain or emotion, and she still loves you." Christine turned his face to her as she spoke. "I believe some of her new found happiness has come from the fact that your child lies within her womb."

"I love her so much for that. She is granting me a wish that I never thought would come true." Erik cried, his tears falling freely.

"I know, Erik." Christine told him.

Christine was furious at Raoul, he had told her of Andrew's and his plan to capture Erik. She was so upset that she had not talked to him for three days. She thought that Raoul was acting immature trying to kill Erik.

"Erik I must tell you something." Christine began. "It is very important."

"I take it you fop of a husband told you his plan to my downfall, am I Right?" Erik told her.

"How did you find out?" Christine asked completely amazed by him.

"Please my dear I am the Opera Ghost, I know everything." He responded back with a sound of amusement in his voice.

"What are you going to do?" Christine asked and then a thought dawned on her. "Erik you are not going to kill them are you?"

"No Christine, my murderous ways died when I let you go. No I am not going to kill them; I will just have to put them in their place. Show them who Anna belongs to now." Erik told her nonchalantly.

"Erik, why do you believe Anna belongs to you, and when you were in love with me, why did you feel I belonged to you?" Christine asked wanting to know so badly what emotion it was that had driven Erik mad by loving Anna and herself.

"I loved you and I had been the only male influence in your life for a long time, over that time I came to love you in an unfatherly way, and I knew I had to make you mine. I did that by making your voice what it is. But when I finally saw that you were mine no longer, I let you go." Erik told her. "But with Anna it is different. Her heart is mine as mine is hers. I love her and she loves me, and as long as her heart bleeds for me in the way mine bleeds for her, she will belong to me, as I will belong to her."

Christine was speechless. His words were so truthful that it made her want to cry. That is what love is. Two hearts loving each other more than anything else in this world. Two hearts needing one another to survive each and every day. Two hearts knowing that the other will always be there. That is what love is, Christine had just never understood that before.

"Christine, are you happy with Raoul?" Erik asked.

He needed to know even though he knew if she said no that his heart lied with Anna. Christine had missed her chance the moment she left him. It hurt to think that but it was true.

Christine was surprised at the question. Was she happy with Raoul? Yes, in her heart she did love Raoul and he had given her all that she could have asked for. He treated her fairly and she knew he loved her.

"Yes Erik, I am happy here with Raoul." Christine replied.

"Good, that is nice to hear." Erik told her. "I will win her back, Christine. This is not happening to me again."

**OOOO**

Anna was such a mess. She loved Erik and knew she would forever more, but she just did not know how to handle her situation.

"Why did I say yes?" Anna asked herself over and over.

The truth was that she could not understand why she had said yes to Andrew's proposal. She knew she had no intentions to marry him.

'Poor Andrew' Anna thought to herself.

Anna thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door opening. Richard was impeccably dressed in an elegant black suit and his beaming, white smile only added to make him appear more attractive.

"Anna you look absolutely radiant." Richard told her merrily.

It was true; her pregnancy had made her skin glow. She had looked more beautiful these last three months that she had ever looked in her entire life. The rich midnight blue of her gown only added to the ravishing beauty of her appearance. No one could yet tell that Anna was with child. Her waist was still small her breasts had only swelled slightly. It was only lately that she had to stop tying her corset so tight.

Anna still appeared to be the petite, young girl that she used to be. It was only when Anna showered that she could see the tiny bump that lied at the bottom of her abdomen. She still found it hard to believe that an actual human being was residing inside her. The workings of God truly baffled her.

"Thank you, Richard." Anna replied as they embraced. "You don't look too bad your self."

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you teasing me once again." Richard told her excitingly. "I hate to see you lovely face so gloomy."

Both walked into the dining room at sat down at the small table that was set for two. Anna could feel butterflies in her tummy. She was finally going to tell Richard that she was pregnant.

"Well like I said earlier. I have some wonderful news to tell you." Anna said beamingly.

"Tell me." He responded, excitement and curiosity filled his voice.

"I am pregnant." Anna said gaily.

"WH-at." Richard cried out as he choked on his drink.

"I am pregnant Richard, you know with child." Anna told him as she felt her insides melt. "Are you not happy for me?"

"Anna of course I am happy for you. It is just; well I just never expected this out of you." He told her hoping to spare her feeling. "Who is the father?"

"Erik."

"But I thought that you ended it with him." He replied confused.

"I did, but he does not know of our bundle of joy that is soon to be here." Anna told him.

When Anna's eyes met his, Richard could see all the pain that she had been holding in for the past month or so.

"How far along are you?" Richard asked Anna as she walked towards the window.

"I think about three months or so." Anna told him as her hand rested on her womb. "To answer your next question, I am going to tell Erik when I am ready."

"What about Andrew." He asked her another question.

"He asked me to marry him today." Anna told him without a single ounce of happiness in her voice.

Richard's head shot over in her direction. "What."

"I told him yes. How horrible am I? Telling a man who loves me more than life that I will consent to be his wife, when I truly have no intention on even marrying him." Anna said as she scolded herself. "I know that it is wrong and I will forever be sorry, but it is just something that I know is right. I am leaving him opening night."

"What of Erik then? Are you going to marry him?" Richard asked her.

"Andrew found out that he is the Opera Ghost." Anna told him as she smiled at the look upon the Richard's face. He had not known that bit of information.

"What is going to happen?" Richard questioned more.

"They want me to help capture him." Anna said as a tear fell from her eye.


	16. Man Vs Man

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers. I am so grateful for you guys. Well I don't have any important things to say other than enjoy and please review!**

Ch. 16♪

Andrew had thought he would surprise Anna for a celebration dinner, but she was not to be found in her dressing room. More than likely she was with that man she called her friend. He liked Richard as an acquaintance, but he never saw what Anna valued in the man. Once they married he knew that their friendship would have to end. It was not a common thing to be as close to a man, as Anna was with Richard, and not be having sex. He did not need any Parisian Aristocrats gossiping about his soon to be wife.

As he approached the stage he could have sworn that he heard the sound of footsteps. There were no shows and certainly no rehearsals, so there was no need for anyone to be in the theater. He walked quickly to see who was there and almost screamed when Raoul jumped in front of him.

"Bloody Hell Raoul." Andrew said angrily.

"I am so sorry Andrew I did not mean to frighten you." Raoul replied between his giggles. He had not intended to frighten Andrew, but it certainly was funny. "I was just meeting you here like you asked me to in the letter you sent this afternoon."

Andrew was immediately confused. "What? I never sent you a letter asking you to meet me."

"Then who did?" Raoul asked, his nerves beginning to unravel.

"I did." A voice rang out from the auditorium.

Andrew looked at Raoul's face and saw the look of horror upon it.

"I know that voice." Raoul said, his face an unimaginable shade of white.

Both men walked at an incredibly slow pace to the stage. Both not wanting to believe who they thought it was. This man had in turn seemed to manipulate them. They had spent the last two months trying to figure out the best way to capture this beast when all along this man knew of their planning all along.

As they reached the stage they finally saw him. The Phantom of the Opera was there sitting front row center stage with an incredibly devilish smile on his face. How was it possible that this one man could instill so much fear in one being just by the sound of his voice? It was true his voice was probably so beautiful that it was freighting, but there was something else that made a person shrink in his presence.

It was the damn mask.

What did the mask conceal? What was there to hide? Andrew probably wouldn't want to know if faced with the opportunity to find out.

"I am pleased that you two gentlemen were able to meet me on such a short notice." Erik said, inwardly laughing at the fear in the man. "It is rude not to greet your host or is it that I have scared to both to the point to not speaking. It seems that I do have that effect on a person, but not on you Raoul."

"You bastard what do you want with us?" Raoul spat back.

"I have no intentions to harm you M. le Vicomte or you M. Duke, I am just here to put you two in your place. Christine is the one I want no longer. You won that battle. No I want Anna." Erik replied as he looked up into Andrew's eyes as he said those four words.

"Well them I am afraid you are just fighting a losing battle because Anna accepted my proposal this afternoon. She is to be my wife." Andrew told him, quickly trying to make himself sound superior to this freak.

"Yes I know that she is engaged to be your wife, but there is something that she has yet to tell you." Erik said as he gracefully stood up. Letting his superiority fill his six foot plus frame.

"Really? What could she possibly be hiding from me?" Andrew screamed, his anger at this man slowly spilling out.

"She is pregnant with my child." Erik said with a look of seriousness on his face and in his voice. "But I am here to tell you sir that if you try anymore of you tricks you will only send yourself into an early grave. Let me assure you I have killed before. No more plans, nothing of the sort."

Andrew felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. That could not be possible; Anna had only consented to be his wife hours earlier. He looked into Erik's eyes and saw that there was not lying. He was telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes.

"And about your persuasion towards her to help you catch me, it will never work. She loves me; she would not betray me in such a way." Erik added in, his voice full of his furry, anger and hatred towards these two men.

"She would never lie to me damn it." Andrew cried out, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Raoul asked.

"I did leave you alone; I let you have her while I started to die from a broken heart. I let you go to live a life that seemed would make Christine happy. You just decided that you had to involve yourself in something that did not concern you. I would have left Anna alone is she truly loved the Duke, but she does not. She loves me and what is more, she is pregnant with my child. You certainly would not expect me to not claim what is rightfully mine. Something that I helped her create." Erik replied anger laced in his words.

"She would not lie to me." Andrew said again.

"Wouldn't she?" Erik hissed. "She has lied to you about everything these last four months. She was seeing me while she was still seeing you and she accepted your proposal without telling you that there is soon to be a child, my child. No, I believe dear Duke that you are right. She would never lie to you."

Both Raoul and Andrew grew rigid as Erik approached them. Unfortunately both Andrew and Raoul were unarmed while Erik carried his rapier. They both knew that Erik could kill them in that instant if he really wanted to.

"Anna would not lie to me." Andrew growled low in his throat.

"Believe what you like to believe M. but just remember Anna loves me. She always will." Erik answered him, his eyes blazing.

Anna had just arrived to the theater when she heard some one scream.

"She would not lie to me."

Anna heard the voice coming from the auditorium, when she walked in she gasped at the sight.

"No Erik, no." Anna whispered. "Don't do this."

Erik was here fighting for her love. He must have found out about the plan to capture him. What would he think of her? Would he think that she was helping them? Did he think that she had betrayed him? Oh God, what was this insanity?

"What makes you think she will leave me?" Andrew growled at Erik.

"She does not love you like she loves me." Erik said simply.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Andrew cried out desperately

The sight before her brought tears to Anna's eyes. These men were fighting over her love. It would not make a difference now, because she knew where her heart truly lay.

"Because." Erik began. "She is my everything and more. She is my whole world. My future. She now carries my future, and I love her just like she loves me."

Erik held up his rapier and extended it out. Andrew followed to where he had pointed it and there she was. Anna was sobbing uncontrollably. Andrew could feel the jealously and the rage when he saw all the love that shined in Anna's eyes. She was staring at this monster.

Anna looked up into Erik's piercing green eyes, it was then she knew. She would be with him till the end of time. Somehow in this cruel and crazy world, they had found their other half. They had finally found each other. She could read in Erik's eyes, that he was saying the same thing.

"I love you." Anna barely whispered, but she knew Erik had heard her when she saw the smile that lit up his face.

"Anna." Andrew cried out hoping to snap her out of this trance this man had put her in.

Anna looked into Andrew eyes, she felt so horrible. She knew that she would never marry him. She would never give him and heir. She would never be his beloved. She had stopped being that four months ago. Anna could not find the words. She hoped he would see her helplessness and her sorrow towards him in her eyes.

"I am sorry." Anna said.

She turned and walked out of the auditorium.


	17. Is It True?

**A/N I thank every one who reviewed. I really love reading your reviews. So here you go, enjoy and review please!**

Ch. 17♪

**Opening Night**

Anna was so nervous that she had barely noticed that she was shaking. But the show must go on, and she knew that she would be wonderful. This was Erik's opera. She had to be wonderful. Anna then realized that Andrew would be here soon to wish her good luck. What she was going to do brought tears to her eyes. She knew her choice, now was the time to finally own up to her mistakes.

"Anna may I come in?" Andrew called from behind her door.

Anna wiped the tears away from her eyes so that Andrew would not see her in such a state. "Come in."

Andrew could not help but walk in hesitantly. Anna could sense his anxiety and his fear. He was scared to death of losing her. She knew that and he knew she knew that. He sat down beside her and smiled.

"I just wanted to come and wish you luck." Andrew said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Andrew." Anna said as she embraced him tightly, wanting to remember the way he felt in her arms. "Andrew I need to tell you something."

Andrew pulled away and could see the fear on her face. "It has to do with the other night right."

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize to you for not saying anything." Anna spoke softly, her eyes pleading at him to forgive her. "But that whole thing was just so much of a shock. I would have never expected Erik to do that. He didn't hurt you or Raoul did he?"

Andrew smiled; she still cared about his well being. "No, he did not hurt us. But I need to ask even though I think I know the answer."

Anna could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Anna, are you pregnant?"

Anna turned away and remained silent. Afraid to say anything to Andrew, she had lied and deceived him so many times these past four months.

"So it is true, you are carrying that bastard's heir." Andrew hissed at her.

His words had defiantly struck a nerve and she was not about to let him go on and continue insulting Erik.

"Watch your tongue, Andrew." Anna hissed, the look in her eyes turned from sorrow to anger in an instant. It unnerved Andrew greatly. "You have no right to insult him like such."

Andrew could not believe his ears; she was sticking up for this man. "Oh you are wrong Anna; I have every right in the world. I am your fiancé so I do have every right to criticize you and you actions."

"How do you see me then Andrew?" Anna asked back harshly. "Am I a spoiled good in your eyes now?"

"What are you going to do?" He asked her with such desperation in his voice.

Anna could not believe she was about to leave him, he had been such a constant person in her life and the thought of him not being there was a difficult thing to think about. She knew she did not want to marry him, but he had always been there none the less.

"Anna make your choice, do you end your days with me or do you choose that monster." Andrew asked her commandingly.

"He is not a monster Andrew." Anna cried out knowing she had to defend Erik.

"In my eyes he is. He has stolen the one light in my life, the only real happiness I have ever known. So to me he is a monster." Andrew replied back sorrowfully. "Make your choice."

"I am sorry Andrew, I really am. But I love Erik." Anna cried as her tears finally began to spill.

Andrew felt like he had just been shot. He knew for sure that his heart had just broken in that instant. The woman he loved more than anything was leaving him. She was to have another man's baby. The moment he thought would never happen finally became a reality. Anna was no longer his beloved. She was someone else's.

"Anna, I love you." Andrew told her, his tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry Andrew, I'm so sorry." Anna cried into his shoulder.

Andrew pulled Anna away from him so that she could see his face. "Anna don't be sorry… I'm not."

"I do love you Andrew." Anna said as she placed one last kiss on his lips. "Always know that I love you. You were my first love and you will always be my first love. No one will ever change that."

Andrew pulled Anna to him once more wishing so much that he would never have to let her go.

**OOOO**

After Andrew left her dressing room Anna had to redo her make up because she had cried most of it off. But here she was, about to go on stage and perform. But out of all the things that were bothering Anna only one thing seemed to matter. Where was Erik?

"Are you nervous?" Christine asked, startling Anna.

Both girls could not help but laugh.

"Christine you scared me." Anna replied in between giggles.

"Sorry, but tell me are you nervous?" Christine asked again.

"Yes and no." Anna told her. "Why? Are you nervous?"

"To speak the truth, I am terrified." Christine said. "The last time I performed in Erik's opera well let's just say things did not end so well."

"Try not to worry Christine, we will be fine. We are professionals." Anna told her in a motherly tone.

"Raoul just told me that you broke off your engagement to Andrew." Christine said.

"I did, there was no point being with someone when my heart was not there for him to take. The only thing is I have not heard from Erik at all. I don't even know when I will see him again." Anna replied as sadness filled her heart.

Christine embraced Anna and squeezed her tightly. "Do not worry Anna, Erik is never far away."

"I hope you are right." Anna replied.

"Places you two the curtain is about to go up." Madam Burbon said walking up to the two girls. "Anna, wait just a second."

"Maman what is wrong?" Anna asked seeing the tears well up in her mother's eyes.

"Nothing at all my dear it is just that I wanted you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. You have made my life so much more meaningful." Madam Burbon told Anna as she pulled her into a hug. "You are going to make a terrific mother."

"I love you too maman." Anna said as she wipe some of her tears away. "Wish me luck."

Madam Burbon just laughed. "You never need it child."

Anna walked onstage and felt a sense of relief flood through her. Nothing could touch her when she was onstage. Anna had this immense feeling of invincibility when she was onstage. They opera was set to take place in an opera house so that meant that the stage had to look like it did in most rehearsals. A complete an utter mess. Anna could feel the butterflies well up in her tummy. She was beginning to feel the nerves.

And then the curtain rose.


	18. All I Ask of You

**A/N Well it is almost over and I am sad that it is. I hope you enjoy and review. Also I am so thankful to all that do review this story, it inspires me.**

Ch. 18♪

Anna never knew what it was that made her look, but there he was in box five. She was fairly certain that she had seen Erik, but then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

The first act finished with no major problems as did the second act. Even though Anna had been in many plays she soon realized that operas were much more strenuous to perform.

People loved Anna's voice and after ever song she sang she could see the look of awe and wonder on the audiences faces. No doubt wondering where her musical talent had come from.

Another thing the audience loved was Christine. Her voice was so heavenly that it could truly make angels weep. Erik had done a wonderful job with her voice, and part of Anna ached because she knew that Christine would sing to Erik once more tonight. Every night Christine sang, she was singing to Erik. Her Angel of Music.

Anna walked on stage to start the third act. She was alone on the stage in the make believe chapel. A tear escaped her eye as she thought of Erik again. Why was he not here?

Anna opened up her mouth and began to sing.

_No matter what they tell up_

_No matter what they do_

_No matter what they teach us_

_What we believe is true_

_No matter what they call us _

_However they attack_

_No matter where they take us_

_Well find our own way back_

_I cant deny what I believe_

_I cnat be what Im not_

_I know I'll love forever_

_I know no matter what_

It was then that Anna realized she was singing the songs Erik had written for her. He had written this opera so she would finally be able to showcase her talent. He had bent over backwards for her to be able to do what she loved. To sing. Tonight she was singing for him. Richard's voice broke her out of the trance she was in when he had begun singing.

_If only tears were laughter _

_If only night was day_

_If only prayers were answered_

_Then we would hear God say_

_No matter what they tell you_

_No matter what they do_

_No matter what they teach you_

_What you believe is true _

_And I will keep you safe and strong_

_Shelter from the storm_

_No matter where it's barren _

_Our dream is being born_

Anna's voice picked up beginning to sing with Richard's

_No matter who they follow_

_No matter where they lead_

_No matter how they judge us_

_I'll be everyone you need_

_No matter if the sun don't shine _

_Or if they skies are blue_

_No matter what they ending_

_My life began with you_

_I cant deny what I believe_

_I cant be what I'm not_

_I know this loves forever_

_That all that matters now_

_No matter what_

Anna could feel the tears falling and the audience probably thought that she was doing a great job with acting distraught, the truth was that she really was distraught. Anna picked up her now shapely body of a four month along mother to be and walked off stage. At least no one could tell that she was four months pregnant.

Over the time of rehearsals and preparations for the show, M. Cann's voice had greatly improved. He would no have no trouble ever sweeping a girl off her feet. But he seemed to have no trouble with that before hand.

The rest of the show had gone on well enough, and now it was time for Richard's solo. Anna managed to get through the fog of people to stand backstage and watch Richard. She was him onstage dressed in dress pants and a poets shirt. His back was facing her so she could not see his face. The music began and that was when she heard his voice.

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

It was Erik.

Anna was shocked beyond words. How was he here. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. He was here and that was all that mattered. Anna turned around when she felt a shove. She turned to see Christine and Richard.

"Go Anna, go and find your way." Richard told her.

He gave one more push and soon she was bathed in the spotlight. Erik turned to face her and all she could do was stare at him. His eyes were piercing right through her like they always had.

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark my heart heard music_

Erik had thought of these words a few months back before the Opera's downfall. But now it seemed Anna had inspired these words to come alive once more. It really was no one but her. She had been there and loved him. She had asked to see his face and she still loved him.

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could here the music_

Anna had tried so hard to not cry onstage as she was, but it proved to be no use for she was crying thousands of rivers. Erik had walked over and taken her hands in his and sang with his whole heart to her.

_Then at last a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry, I hear you_

_I hear your fears, your tourment and your tears_

_She saw my lonliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen _

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen_

_No one but you_

Erik took the last part of the chours to tell her she was the one. But he was truthful. She was the only one to really care.

_Heard as the outcast hears_

At the last few bars Erik had begun to let his own tears fall. He loved this woman with all his might. She began to sing to him and her words shocked him.

_Say you'll stand beside me_

_Rise up and fall with me_

_Say you'll love me_

_Forever more_

_Spend each night with me_

_Wrapped up, inside of me_

_Say you'll want this _

_From this day forth_

How could she know words like these? Words that had been his undoing. Words just like these.

"Erik." Anna whispered softly to make him open his eyes to look at her

_That's all I ask of you_


	19. Life Goes On

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed. It is almost over but I think yall will enjoy the ending but there is still one more chapter left so don't worry. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

Ch. 19

That night had been one of the most wonderful for both Erik and Anna. They were finally together and now nothing was holding them back from being together.

Christine had watched them from the wings and cried joyous tears. Erik was finally getting what she had denied him. He was getting love.

Erik and Anna's performance had received a standing ovation. Many of the theater's patrons had loved the ending. They said it was sweet and charming. But most of the company knew better.

Erik and Anna married a few weeks later, promising themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. The ceremony had been small. Only the people necessary were there. Madam Burbon had attended and gave Anna away. Richard and some of Anna's close friends from the theater were also there. Christine and Raoul came, much to Raoul's dismay. Christine taking Raoul had also struck a nerve in Erik's happy demeanor. And to Anna's surprise, Andrew had shown up.

"Andrew what are you doing here?" Anna asked before the ceremony.

"I wanted to come and be apart of your special day. I wanted to be there to give my blessing." He told her as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Andrew." Anna said gaily.

Nothing was to ruin her day.

They reception that followed was lovely and when Anna retreated back to what was now her home, she could not wait till their child was born so it would be an actual home, with and actual family.

Over the passing months after the marriage was official, Anna would often stare at the beautiful diamond Erik had given her. It was an oval shaped diamond that had a tiny black heart in the middle of the stone. It was so Erik and it was so unique, Anna could not even believe that there was another ring out there that looked like hers did. Erik's diamond was a great deal larger than the one Andrew had presented her with. But that was Erik, he was extremely luxurious. It was set on a platinum band which was very uncommon. Gold was considered far more tasteful. She questioned Erik about it when he gave it to her.

"Where did you ever find this type of ring? I have never seen a platinum set one. Christine's is gold you know." Anna teased.

"Yes I know, but I would prefer you to stand out a bit. Besides had I indeed married Christine, I would have presented her with a gold band, well actually I did, but this platinum was a great deal harder to find. It is a unique and special. That was why I picked it out for you my dear." He told her as he kissed her mouth.

"Well then is that not the sweetest thing." Anna replied.

"No my dear, your bum is a whole lot sweeter." He teased her.

"ERIK." Anna shrieked back appalled.

The months seemed to drag on for Anna, and she grew more and more uncomfortable due to her growing baby each and every day. She had horrible chest pains which felt like fire was erupting in her heart, and she felt bloated and fat most of the time. Anna could no longer sleep well at night, and most of the time Anna was in the bathroom, peeing.

The more she seemed to anticipate her child's arrival, the more slowly it seemed to come. Erik was no help to comforting her for he was scared to death that the baby would bear his mark. Anna had tried countless times to convince him that should there baby be cursed with his horror, it would take an ax murderer to pry her away for the baby's side.

"But Anna you do not know what it would be to love an ugly child. You were born perfect." Erik argued over and over.

"Erik I love you don't I?" Anna said frustrated.

He nodded

"Then why can you not believe I will love this child. It is apart of you and I love you."

But still her words did nothing to cease his worrying.

Anna then gave up trying to calm the man. If he wanted to wallow in his self pity, then she would allow him to. She knew that if the child did come out disfigured, that she would love it no matter what.

Then one day the baby came.

"Anna are you positive, last time it was nothing and the midwife missed another birth because of you." Erik cried.

"Look." Anna said as she pointed to her feet.

Erik's face twisted in disgust. There was a puddle at the bottom of her feet. Erik wanted nothing more than to know where it had come from.

"You could sympathize more and be a little less obvious to showing your obvious disgust. It is not like I can help it." Anna yelled as she changed into a night gown and sat in her bed to await he mother and the midwife.

"I am sorry but you have to admit, it is so nauseating." Erik responded.

"Oh shut up and get me my mother." Anna cried as the first wave of pain hit herl.

"Yes, be right back." Erik told her already knowing he was in for a long, unforgettable ride.

The labor lasted about eighteen hours. Anna was so tired and in so much pain that she could have killed someone on the spot. Her contractions were long and the labor seemed very tedious.

"When is this going to be over maman? I can't handle this anymore, I want it out of me, get it out." Anna screamed over her pain.

Madam Burbon felt for her daughter. There was nothing to be done except for wait until the baby's head had begun to crown.

"Anna be strong, I know that you can do this." She told her daughter.

"No I can't I really can't it hurts to much oh how it hurts maman.

When Erik walked into the room, Anna could not help her emotions form taking over.

"OUT. I want you to get out of the room. I do not want to see you, look at what you have done to me. LEAVE ME ALONE." Anna screamed at Erik.

Her pain was to extreme to see the hurt in his eyes. But even Erik knew better. She was having to push another person out of her body, he would obey her wishes and leave the room. It was about an hour later when the called him back in.

It was time.

Erik walked in and as he approached Anna he could already see the head poking out. His jaw dropped so far down, Madam Burbon was amazed he did not hit the floor. How was she doing this?

There were a pair of shoulders, now a chest and a stomach, then a bottom, and some legs and knee and two tiny feet. The baby was out.

Erik looked at Anna's face and saw the relief and love etched into her features. Then she looked at him.

"I did it." Anna said hoarsely.

"Yes you did my love you surly did."

It was then that the midwife caught their attention. She had cleaned off the infant and now it looked like a pink tomato. All that was visible was its head. She had swaddled it up.

"Boy or girl?" Anna asked.


	20. It's Only the Beginning

**A/N Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I am so sad to report that its over. It is done and I couldn't be more thankful to those how have enjoyed it and read it. This was the first story I had ever written in relation to POTO so it is sad for me to have to say good bye. Please enjoy this last chapter and please review it and let me know over all how the story was. Thank you all so much!**

Ch. 20

Erik could not help but smile at the sight before him. Anna was beaming radiance. She looked more beautiful, than he could have ever imagined. He did not know how he had become so lucky. Erik's eyes began to gloss when Anna looked up at him.

"I told you every thing would be fine." Anna teased as she looked down at her perfect, whole baby.

"Yes, my love, you surly did." Erik replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Where is she, I want to see her." They heard a voice talking outside the door.

"She is in…" The maid started but did not get to finish for Christine had already burst into the room.

Both Anna and Erik could not suppress their giggles.

"Oh Anna, you look wonderful." Christine said as she bent over to embrace Anna. "You look nice also Erik."

Anna had spent most of her pregnancy with Christine for it was a few weeks after the opera, that Christine announced Raoul's and her pregnancy. They had all spent a great deal of time together. That included Raoul and Erik. They were not quite friends yet, but they could tolerate one another and engage in conversation. They had all in some sort of way become the best of friends.

"Well boy or girl." Christine asked as she clutched her growing belly.

Anna looked down at the infant she had held under her heart for the last nine months and smiled.

"Girl." Anna told her proudly.

"Oh that is so wonderful Anna, maybe I will have a girl and they will grow up and be the best of friends. Would that not be the most wonderful thing?" Christine rambled excitedly.

"Christine everything excites you doesn't it." Raould asked as he walked into the room. "Hello Erik, nice to see you again." Raoul said extending his hand to Erik.

Erik accepted still a bit hesitantly.

"Oh Raoul, just think we are going to have one of these in a few months." Christine beamed.

"Yes, it will certainly be an exciting day." Raoul replied as he looked down at the tiny baby girl. "Anna, she is remarkably beautiful."

"Thank you Raoul." Anna said

"So what have you decided to name her?" Christine questioned.

"We decided to name her after my birth mother. Kimber Angeline Destler. My mother's name was Kimberly, but it is still real similar." Anna said as tears came to her eyes. "It was Erik's suggestion."

"Oh that is beautiful." Christine said as she too began to weep.

"Why are you two crying?" Erik asked baffeled.

"Because we are just so happy." They both responded in a shrill, tear filled voice.

"Raoul lets go celebrate in my study, let the women cry and weep over the baby, what do you say." Erik suggested happily.

"Sounds like a plan." Raoul responded as he followed Erik's lead out the door.

Erik turned back to take one more look at Anna's face.

"Anna." He called out to get her attention. "I love you."

**OOOO**

They last year had treated them fairly. They were hopelessly in love with one another and it seemed that they would always be. Their daughter was growing up beautifully and she had a personality so magnetic, that when she would become a lady, Erik would have to be lassoing boys left and right.

The year had been good to them indeed.

He had Anna in his life and that was more than he would ever ask for. They had gotten little sleep last night. They got little sleep every night. But they loved one another and cherished every moment wrapped up in each other.

It was Kimber's first birthday party.

Their families and friend's would be arriving later. He rolled over to look at his gorgeous wife. How he had kept her all this time he would never know, but she loved him and that was all that seemed to matter.

She looked beautiful when she slept. Her hair a golden mess and her ivory skin flushed from earlier actions.

He loved this woman with all his soul.

"Why are you staring at me?" Anna asked

"Because I did not know you were awake." Erik teased as he brushed her curls from her face.

"I am always awake." Anna answered back.

"What time is everyone arriving?" Erik asked curiously.

"Christine will be arriving with Raoul and Sofia at twelve and it is ten so I should get ready." Anna replied as she heard the clock chime ten.

Anna had gotten up out of the bed when she felt herself being pulled back down. Erik's lips crushed down on hers.

She always lost herself in his kiss. She knew she always would

When he pulled away, Anna cursed herself for she knew she wanted more.

"Just a preview of tonight." Erik told her seductively.

Anna grinned at his words.

"Looking forward to it my love."

**FINISHED **


End file.
